


【高文咕哒♂】犹在梦中/Dreaming the Lucid Dream

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 有一天高文在他的少年御主身上发现了暧昧的伤痕，可他的御主却对这一切三缄其口，不作回应。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原作向中篇/双向暗恋/HE  
> 非常古老的狗血梗，非常OOC  
> 对于相关剧情存在基于都合主义需要的设定改动  
> 故事时间设定在CCC联动之后，1.5.2亚种特异点开始前。  
> （20180914初修了一遍，主要是参照FGO官方连载漫画和国服相关译名对文章进行了部分设定上的修正）  
> （20190825正文完结。番外将收录在CP25的新刊中，完售后放出）

　　——在Master身上，发现了伤痕。

　　很偶然，很突如其来。并且不是他，就连其他的从者也都发觉到了。

　　如今，迦勒底第四十八号御主候补藤丸立香和他的从者们正刚刚结束一场在芦苇原的扫荡战斗。Saber·高文将不远处的丛林走了一圈，确认过没有怪物的残留之后便往御主所在的方向走去，就在这个时候，他听到了一个声音。

　　「妈妈怎么了？」少女从者疑惑而担忧的声音传来，「是受伤了吗？」

　　「大概是被蚊虫之类的咬伤了吧。」年纪稍长的法国圣女说，「这密林里滋生了很多蚊虫，Master又是普通人类，被它们找上也很正常。不过啊，Master。是不是很疼？要不要帮您处理一下呢——」

　　「不，不用了！谢谢你们，贞德，杰克……」

　　绕过树丛，他看到御主正捂着领口，似乎像是要躲开她们的目光一样。见到他走过来，藤丸立香如蒙大赦一样地跑到他身前：「高文，回来了。周围怎么样？」

　　「已经没有残留了，Master。」他向藤丸立香一颔首，「今天应该可以回去了。」

　　「是吗。那就好。那么我们就准备灵子转移吧。」

　　「遵命。」

　　太阳光正从藤丸立香的头顶直射下去。而从他这个角度，刚好能将藤丸立香的面部和从领子里显现出来的一小片雪白颈项都尽收眼底。

　　——但是在那一小块颈项肌肤上面，在衣领遮盖住了的暧昧阴影里，他看到了一点红痕。

　　作为人理续存保障机关的御主候补，藤丸立香在特异点穿梭的时候没少受过伤，对于从者来说，这也不过是日常表达关心的举措罢了。

　　但是这次受的伤却不一样。红痕中间都发了紫，明显是被什么东西吮咬了之后留下的淤血，可那绝对不是什么蚊虫。杰克只是婴孩怨念集合而成的反英灵，贞德又是清白纯洁的圣处女，她们对这些事一无所知，能被藤丸立香轻易瞒过去，但高文却是不会的。

　　尤其是藤丸立香遮遮掩掩，故意想要蒙混过关的态度，更是证实了他最不愿去想的那个猜测。

　　——这是人为造成的伤痕。或许是男人，或许是女人，或许是英灵，也有可能是迦勒底内部的工作人员，总而言之，这是那家伙在迦勒底唯一的御主，圆桌骑士高文如今认定的主君身上留下的痕迹——

　　天色刚过正午，正是圣者数字在他身上作用得最剧烈的时刻。也许那年轻的御主永远不会知晓，在窥到那伤痕的一瞬间，正当盛年的骑士几乎产生了一种冲动，他想用什么手段直接将那碍眼的伤痕从藤丸立香身上直接剜掉，就像磨掉石膏像身上的污痕一样。

　　但他又知道那绝不可能。藤丸立香是人类，并不是冷冰冰的圣人塑像。可越是如此，心中那种波涛汹涌，复杂难明的情绪更是一涌而上，几乎要将他无声无息地淹没了。幸亏身为圆桌骑士的一员，作为贵族的矜持和在试炼中锻炼的耐性使他的脸上依旧呈现出波澜不惊的神情。

　　他也当然知道这份情绪的根源是什么。

　　——虽然并不知道究竟是从哪一刻开始的，然而直到醒悟之时，他已然察觉到自己正爱慕着藤丸立香，他如今所效忠的主君。然而因为他是英灵，而藤丸立香是人类，相隔一千五百年的迷雾横亘在他们之间，又因为他对藤丸立香爱得非常之深刻，非常之绝望，所以他决定把这份感情永远藏在心底，直到带回英灵座，直到他死去第二次为止。

　　本来以为，使用自己全部的力量去爱他，去忠于他，去任他驱使就已心满意足。

　　但是为什么现在会觉得非常痛苦呢。

　　>>>

　　——藤丸立香在和什么人秘密交往中，甚至有可能跨过了最后的那道防线也不一定。

　　高文日渐清晰地意识到了这个事实。

　　在这之前，御主本来是经常穿着那套对热带地区的战斗用装备进行日常的特异点清理和种火收集任务的。但近日，准确地来说是颈上开始出现吻痕的这段时间里，藤丸立香穿的都是另一套如同学生制服的，有着高领的魔术礼装。

　　在那次之后，又多次发现了他身上有其他异常的吻痕。再后来是偶然发现了腰腹部也有伤痕。那种手指状的淤痕清晰可见，也并不纤细，这让高文立刻排除了对方是女性的可能。而在向他送去登录奖励，顺便道早安的时候也并没有发现迦勒底工作人员留下的访问记录，那么只有可能是和他一样的从者——

　　到底会是谁呢。

　　太阳骑士独自走在长廊上。他想起了很久之前圣诞节的午夜里，他和少年御主莫名其妙的，错误地接了个吻。在那一瞬间他几乎以为藤丸立香也是像他一样地爱着他的，可在那种喜悦从心中升起的时刻，却有一种剧烈的恐慌同时伴生出来，因此他推开了藤丸立香——现在想来，这是他来到迦勒底之后，对藤丸立香做过的唯一一次失礼之举。

　　他成了逃兵。而第二天早上，御主却像什么都没发生过一样，照常地对他行礼道早安，却再也没有提过这件事了。

　　——也好，也好。毕竟……在下本来就没有奢望过被您所爱。

　　但是，意识到藤丸立香改变心意了，他还是觉得非常失落。

　　就在这种失落之中，他走到了御主房间的门前。虽然按照道理来说，作为「中意从者」——虽然这个头衔听上去十分暧昧，但是实际上他的职责也只不过是帮助御主处理一些日常琐事罢了——他拥有房间的访问口令，可以随时直接打开御主的房门，但是骑士的礼仪却不允许他这么做。

　　敲过门之后，他却罕见地没有等到藤丸立香立刻开门。又敲过了几次之后，门才应声打开，藤丸立香衣衫不整地站在里面。他制服扣子从上到下全都系歪了，脚上连袜子都没有穿，一双蓝眼睛也没有完全睁开，看得出来，他是匆匆忙忙地跑过来开门的。

　　「啊……是高文。早上好。」

　　「早上好，Master。」

　　他伸出手，要把圣晶石和虚影之尘放到藤丸立香手上。少年御主向来见石眼开，连忙伸手来接，可这个动作却陡然将他右腕上一圈清晰新鲜的勒痕暴露了出来。

　　这圈勒痕在昨夜他向御主道晚安之前还是没有的。

　　「在下能进去吗，Master？」

　　藤丸立香罕见地犹疑了一下，随后，他居然听到了出人意料的否定回答。

　　「那个，屋子里现在特别乱，不太方便，高文要不然在外面等等吧！我马上就出来……」

　　他闻到了一点气味。那气味暧昧又污浊，从藤丸立香碰过他的指尖传导过来。

　　「……遵命。」

　　英灵并不会留下访问记录，能够灵体化的他们，想要穿墙是轻而易举的。虽然迦勒底存在了数量众多的从者，在实力强大的他们中间订下了不要轻易打扰御主的潜规则，可如果是藤丸立香默许了某个人的出入的话……

　　藤丸立香又匆匆忙忙地回到房间里去了。门关上了，他独自一人怔怔地站在门口，在这一刻，他恍惚觉得自己是被他的主君流放在外的。

　　——里面恐怕是一片狼藉吧。Master昨天晚上是和那个男人在房间里做的吗？那家伙……就连做过之后清理房间这种事都丢给御主吗！

　　一种愤怒难平的感情再度回到了他的胸腔之中。

　　他年轻的，涉世尚浅的御主，到底是被什么人所蛊惑了呢。他绝对不会是个好对象，他明显很不负责任。两人的关系已经到了这种地步，然而藤丸立香却对有关这个人的一切只字不提！是御主自己不愿意提起吗？或者……是那个人禁止御主提起呢？

　　也许不能再这样放任下去了。高文一边盯着冰冷的金属房门一边想。他对上帝发誓，如果藤丸立香找到了合意的人生伴侣，作为臣子的他必将首先送上祝福，可是很明显，他们并不合适。

　　你是臣下，你有对主君进谏的责任。而这绝非是什么嫉妒之心，骑士。

　　于是再度打开房门的时候，藤丸立香明显感觉到气氛不对了。他疑惑不解地抬起头，恰好对上高文沉默地注视着他的一对青蓝眼瞳。

　　——这种神情他很熟悉，让他几乎产生了一种错觉……

　　「Master。」

　　清晨的光芒充满了迦勒底冰冷的回廊，在这一片白光之中，骑士声音晴朗，冰凉低沉，就像是覆着一层霜一样。

　　「怎么了，高文？」

　　藤丸立香一如往常地抬起手，想要拍一拍他的肩膀，却被骑士攥住了手腕，那恰好是伤口的地方，让少年御主情不自禁地倒吸了一口气。

　　高文立刻放开了手。

　　「抱歉，Master。只是……您怎么会这样不小心，让手腕受伤呢。您的伤势看起来很严重，要立刻去一下医务室处理才行。」

　　「不，不用了，真的不用了，高文！」藤丸立香将手下意识地放到了背后，他的视线有些躲闪，很明显是不愿意或者不敢与他的骑士对视，「昨天睡前想练习魔术，但是不小心碰到了而已。……只是一点小伤。我们还是直接去食堂吧……」

　　「您在说谎，Master。」他的声音很轻，很慢，却带着毋庸置疑的确定性，「您为什么要对在下说谎呢。」

　　「我没有说谎。」

　　「恕我直言，Master。这室内没有什么东西能造成这种伤痕……」

　　「别问了，高文！」藤丸立香突然出声打断了他，「我不想说。你……你真的不要问了。好不好？」

　　少年的声音听起来十分心虚，语气里几乎带着一点恳求。往日他对这种恳求决然招架不住，可是这件事非同寻常，他必须问下去。

　　「您应该更加关心爱护自己，Master。」骑士发出一声叹息，「在下不是有意对您的私事指手画脚，只是……只是。哪怕是英灵也好……这样不负责任的对象，和您并不合适。」

　　「……」

　　他看到藤丸立香眨了眨眼睛，那长长的，漆黑的眼睫向下垂去。藤丸立香沉默了，藤丸立香没有反驳。

　　「那个人」果然是存在的。

　　「他在伤害您，Master。您应该……您应该……至少，和那个人……好好谈谈。」

　　苦涩的感情堆积在他的心口，让他的声音都变得滞涩。

　　很久之后，他才听到藤丸立香说：「我知道了。」

　　如此生硬冷淡的回答，过去从未有过。虽然早知道自己恐怕会遭遇到这种对待，但是真的听到了这些话，他还是非常难过。

　　「……好了，Master。在下带您去食堂吧。」

　　「好。」

　　藤丸立香和他并肩走着，御主的步子走的很慢，一直贴着墙根，走路的动作也有些奇怪。他从这种动作里察觉了一种浮想联翩的隐喻，可现在，任何蛛丝马迹都成了利刃，正一刀一刀地剖开他的心脏。

　　所以最后首先转移话题的还是高文：「对了，Master。今天的种火收集的队伍已经编成完毕了是吗？」

　　「是的。」

　　「那等一下，由在下代您去通知各位从者。」

　　「嗯，麻烦你了。」

　　藤丸立香心不在焉的回答着。太阳骑士在这个过程中偷偷地去看了看藤丸立香的脸，但他没有在御主的脸上读出任何情绪。

　　>>>

　　藤丸立香疲倦地倒在了床上。最近迦勒底来了一名新从者，又是十分值得培养的强势战力，而之前无论是宫本武藏也好，燕青也好，用于培养他们的种火还未能收集完毕，因此，他得为了接下来的活动尽快把从者们都培养起来才行……

　　迷迷糊糊地在床上躺了好一会，在即将睡着的时候，藤丸立香使用了自己最后的意志强行睁开了眼睛。他强撑着爬下了床，又冲了个澡，之后总算是清醒了一些。洗过澡之后他一边站在床边换衣服，一边看着自己手腕上的一圈防水绷带，不禁苦笑了一下。

　　结果，高文还是不知道用了什么借口，从医务室讨来了绷带。在种火收集的间隙，骑士非要给他处理伤口，而他又无法回绝，就这样，它一直留到了现在。

　　藤丸立香看着它，很轻很轻地叹息了一声。他倒在了床上，关掉了室内的灯光。然而在一片漆黑里，他一直睁着眼睛，向天花板上望。身体确实很疲倦了，但是精神却因为刚才的一点心思，反而活跃起来了。

　　他转头去看门的方向，那里也是一片黑暗。不知道注视了那边多久，他在恍惚之中，终于慢慢地闭上了眼睛——

　　但紧接着，他听到了门开启的声音，听到了脚上靴甲的声音，听到了熟悉的硬质脚步声，听到了——

　　他再度睁开眼睛，然而迎接他的依旧是茫茫的黑暗。而在这种黑暗中央，他的被子被掀开，手足也被牢牢地固定住，一种巨大的力量将他按在床上，动弹不得。

　　双腿之间楔进了一个坚硬的膝盖，他感觉到一具高大，健壮的男性躯体死死地压在他身上，男人的腿甲让他的大腿感觉到一种冷意。

　　他闻到了一点很淡薄的，类似于雪松叶片的气味，他在这种铺天盖地的，带着强烈压制性意味的气息中央渐渐地难以呼吸，他被扼住了脖子，眼前充满了一种奇异的光点——就在他感觉到几乎气绝的时候，他被松开了。

　　如同溺水之人一般，藤丸立香在黑暗中露出了他脆弱的脖子，大口大口地呼吸着空气。可二人之间的空气太稀薄了，何况下一刻，他的嘴唇就被堵住了。

　　伏在他身上的男人暴戾地，沉默无言地吻着他。藤丸立香一边被动地承受着这个过于粗暴的亲吻，一边伸出手回抱住了男人的后背。这是个安抚性的动作，他暗示男人他已经不会反抗。

　　这并不是某位神秘的访客第一次来到他的房间，而他，也从一开始的逃避和恐惧变成了习以为常。他的访客没有声音，没有理智，在他体内冲撞的时候更是有如野兽，从来不懂温柔，这让尚未习惯这种粗暴情事的他每每伤痕累累，昏死过去——

　　但他是心甘情愿的。

　　在面对着对方，被他压着双腿直接进入的时候，藤丸立香因为剧痛产生了一瞬间的恍惚，控制不住地发出一声哀鸣。而在这种恍惚的时刻，他居然还在想：还好我提前在洗澡的时候就给自己做了润滑——即使他自己好像没办法把润滑剂抹到太深的地方，但是有总比没有强。

　　毕竟他的夜间来客从来不会做这种温柔的前戏，从来不会。

　　将手插入对方的短发里，他仰起头去，用自己的眼泪去沾湿对方的面颊，用他的嘴唇去堵住自己的嘴唇，强迫自己不要发出声音来。

　　可是对方的动作太剧烈了，他又如何忍受得住呢。对方像是玩弄猎物的肉食野兽，他对藤丸立香的嘴唇并不满足，他用舌头舔舐过立香被唾液沾湿的下巴，咬住了他脆弱的，不断颤抖的喉结，在这一刻，藤丸立香甚至产生了一种会被他咬开喉管的错觉。

　　「好……好疼啊。」他终于控制不住地发出一声恳求，「求求你……轻一点……高文！」

　　「高文」。

　　——他呼唤了罪魁祸首的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

　　黑暗遮蔽了一切，唯有触感变得尤其清晰。

　　藤丸立香被他从身后抱着，膝盖蜷缩起来压在了床上，双腕被男人的手操控着向后拉伸，迫使着他抬起头，不断地发出喘息。

　　昏昏沉沉，辗转反复。他仿佛置身于一个炙热的深渊中，身体深处痛苦万分，然而甜蜜感却失控地从那痛苦的最深处向外涌流，让他浑身痉挛颤抖。楔入体内的性器太大了，恰好刚刚超过他现在这具还未太被开发的身体所能承受的最大限度，这使得他一被插入，就像是被按下了某个开关一样无法动弹也无法反抗。而因为被撑得足够开，所以不止是前列腺，肠道内的每一处敏感点，每一处皱襞都被这根阳具所碰触、亲吻，前端甚至撞到了结肠口。一旦被全根插入，他就会产生一种被戳到内脏的错觉。

　　他在这种强烈的痛苦中达到了高潮。

　　失神地垂着头，泪水混合着涎水从他的脸上落下。他的身躯摇摇晃晃，体内为了适应着在不应期期间也持续着的进攻，不受控制地分泌着大量的肠液。藤丸立香浑身痉挛，抽泣着发出呜咽。他其实是在说话，他在喊高文的名字，试图哀求他轻一点。他知道这一切依旧徒劳无功，但是因为对方是高文，是那个在白昼之下对他关爱备至的高洁骑士，他在潜意识里，还在试图唤醒高文的理智与温柔。

　　可他依旧失败了。在近乎昏死的最后时刻，他想，他早该意识到了。因为从他们第一次发生关系开始就是这样的——

　　因为这个高文，不是「正常的」高文。或者说，因为这具身体和这个灵基都是高文本身，伏在他身上，恶劣地侵犯着他的也是正常的高文，但是至少在这段时间内，他不是了。

　　他只在午夜出现，而白昼之下的太阳骑士对这一切一无所知。

　　并且，出于某种不可告人的私心，藤丸立香实际上也打算着让他永远一无所知。

　　>>>

　　事情发生在他从海底油田回到迦勒底之后。在偶然某次返回第六特异点清理残余的时候，他们在白垩之壁附近遇到了一次突发异变。

　　他们见到了异常增长的肃正骑士之影，而在肃正骑士中央的，正是和藤丸立香身侧的太阳骑士有着相同形态的影从者。

　　「盖提亚留下的残余到底还有多少……」

　　面对着这种数量的敌性反应，少年御主发出了感慨。

　　其实差不多每次前来都能见到他们，但这一次，影从者聚集的数量变得尤其多，也变得尤其地强力。虽然即使再强，没有真正灵基的他们也无法对迦勒底的一行人造成太大的麻烦，但由于太过缠人，也很使人头疼。

　　因为数量实在太多了，所以战斗一直拖到了接近黄昏的时刻。在其他从者的帮助下，肃正骑士的残影被剿灭得所剩无几，可本来打算命令Archer阶的从者将最后残留的太阳骑士之影一击解决，却听到了这样的请求。

　　「Master。请您派我出战吧，由在下的阳炎之剑亲自将那影子烧干净——」

　　「太阳即将落山了，没关系吗，高文？」

　　而他已持剑守在了御主的前方，做出了迎战的态势：「请相信您的骑士吧。」

　　看在他如此坚持的份上，藤丸立香只能点了点头。

　　可不知为何，这次聚合而成的英灵之影，实力却比以往都要更强。甚至从来不会放出宝具的影从者，这一次居然得到了能够将宝具放出来的力量。而有了御主的支援，高文自己也是不甘示弱的——最终，在双方的宝具对撞之下，敌方的英灵之影被彻底烧毁了，敌性反应也因此消失。

　　但是，高文却也因此负了伤。

　　「没关系，Master。」被烧得半身焦黑的骑士撑着剑向他缓慢地走来，「在下已经完成了您交代的任务。」

　　不过在御主的强行要求之下，他还是被送到了医疗室。

　　虽然对于英灵来说，这一点伤确实没有大碍。只要灵核不受损害，在迦勒底充足的魔力供应下，无论受了什么伤都会自行复原。只是藤丸立香对他的骑士暗恋已久，自然关心则乱。

　　但那时，无论谁都没有想到之后会发生更加离奇的意外。

　　事情发生在差不多一个星期之后。好不容易结束了漫长而疲累的一日工作，藤丸御主候补在自己的房间内换衣洗漱，准备睡觉。然而就在洗澡洗到一半的时候，他隐约听到了浴室外面的门发出声响，似乎是谁走进来了。

　　隔着雾蒙蒙的磨砂玻璃，他一时半刻看不大清楚，只能隐约看到是一个高大的影子。因为看起来并非某位异性，所以少年御主自然而然反倒放下心来。

　　「是有什么事情吗？稍等，我马上——」

　　但是，话只说到了一半。下一刻浴室的玻璃门被拉开，他被猝不及防地按到了墙壁上！

　　藤丸立香惊慌失措地抬起头来，看到了一双晦暗的青蓝眼睛。

　　「……高文？」

　　不对。不是高文。这不对劲。平常的高文不可能露出这种眼神！

　　然而，还不等他问「你怎么了」的时候，他就被按住了后脑，然后那张英俊、迷人却毫无表情的脸越贴越近了。

　　是高文吻了他。

　　在这种突发状况下，人类的本能就是想要反抗的。可从者的筋力对于普通的人类御主来说太难以抵御了，高文只用一只手就可以把他牢牢抱在怀里，手臂收得极其紧，几乎让他生出了腰会被勒断的错觉。并且高文的唇舌也同样是不由他抵抗的。他轻而易举地就撬开了藤丸立香的牙齿，将舌头探入进去，四处逡巡掠夺。

　　狭小的浴室里雾气弥漫，刚才粗暴的推搡动作让少年御主滑掉了一只拖鞋。他现在半身的沐浴露泡沫还没有清洗干净，脚踝处更是挣扎着打了滑。他们贴得太近了。藤丸立香一睁开眼睛，就能看到他头发上的水已经打湿了高文的头发，一缕一缕的碎刘海附在高文的前额上轻轻地摇晃着，在额发的阴影下面，高文那双晦暗的眼睛则一直盯着他——那眼神说不上到底是什么意思，但本能地让藤丸立香觉得不祥。

　　这个吻又深又漫长，让他因为缺氧而头晕目眩。而等到回过神来的时候，他已经被高文抵在了墙角，他的面前是骑士钢铁般强壮的躯干和双臂，他逃无可逃了。

　　藤丸立香虽然单身了十八年，但是作为二十一世纪的男子高中生，他对即将发生的事情还是一清二楚的。

　　这是他从未遇到过的危险时刻。

　　「……高文，你疯了。你不能这样对我，我——」

　　我会使用令咒——本来想这么说。右手手背上的三条令咒都是完整的。然而当高文的手抚上他的腰部，一路向上，捏住他苍白乳晕的这一瞬间，他却像是突然失了语，从喉咙深处只发出了一声连他自己都为之惊讶的呜咽声。

　　——他要对我做这种事情了吗。可他为什么要对我做这种事呢。

　　藤丸立香再度想起了圣诞夜里，他们那个莫名其妙的亲吻。是他主动去吻的高文，当时他头脑发热，高文又近在咫尺，他就吻了。事实上直到今日，他对他的太阳骑士既爱且慕，他想得到高文，他想和高文相伴一生。不是主君和骑士的关系，而是更进一步的关系，可是——

　　现在，高文又吻了他。

　　在这种几乎使他窒息的深吻里，他想，这两个吻的滋味是不一样的。

　　然而就在他沦陷在这种亲吻所带来的恍惚中的下一刻，一种撕裂般的痛楚顿时让他浑身的血都发了凉。藤丸立香惊恐地向下看去，高文没有做任何的扩张和润滑，他直接抵住了少年御主后穴的入口，就着他身上往下流淌的泡沫，直接强行地插了进去！

　　少年发出一声变了调子的尖叫，顿时流下了眼泪。他并不娇生惯养，人理修复的过程中也受了许多伤，然而即便这些受伤经历提高了他对疼痛的耐受性，这种体验还是第一次。

　　这个动作太艰难，太漫长了，对于双方来说，都是一样的。藤丸立香流了血。而泡沫也好，血也好，都不是合适的润滑剂，但那挤入他体内的性器却适应了被粘腻潮湿的血液所包裹，它动作得越来越快了。这种强烈而反复的动作让藤丸立香痛苦不堪，不断地倒抽凉气。他双腿乱蹬，抓在高文肩膀上的指节发了白，但这些无章法的挣扎没有任何用处——他只能让高文完全地插到了他最深的地方。

　　花洒还在开着，热水不断地淋湿着他们的身体，把藤丸立香的视野搅得一片破碎。他勉强地睁开眼睛望向高文，但是高文依旧像是失去了灵魂般地面无表情。

　　他的骑士过去是他的剑与盾，如今却成了他的刑架和铐具。剧痛与绝望同时摧毁了他，让他几乎昏死过去。

　　他是人理续存保障机构的核心，是将诸多英灵收入麾下的指挥官，是拯救过人类，击败过魔神王的，人类最后的御主。他是如此高贵坚强，不可亵渎的人物，但是在面对这件事的时候，他又只是一个慌乱无助的处子。少年对人类，尤其是同性之间真正的交媾行为缺乏实感，而他本身又是如此地脆弱，即使被从者按在冰冷的地板上强奸，也没有任何抵抗的办法。在他的体内被搅得乱七八糟，全身各处都被舔舐揉弄的时刻，他却只会哭泣，哀求你至少不要这么用力地操他。

　　——但是，因为这个人是高文。因为是高文，所以和别的什么人又是不一样的。

　　>>>

　　没过多久藤丸立香就昏迷了过去，之后的事情在他的记忆里一片空白。他只记得后来他从浴室冰冷的地上醒转，大腿内侧则凝固着精液和血液的混合物。再后来他强忍着痛苦和疲倦，给自己潦草地又清洗了一遍身体，但一时半刻，却又不知道该向何人求助才好。

　　很久之后，他才叹息一声，咬牙换好衣服，打算出门直接去达芬奇的工房再说。这种伤是不能给迦勒底医务室的工作人员看到的。

　　然而，在往工房走去的路上，他却在拐角处撞上了一个人——

　　「Master！早安。在下来给您……」

　　是他！

　　在度过了那么疯狂痛苦的一夜之后，再次见到太阳骑士，藤丸立香已然浑身发冷。他下意识地后退了一步，想要逃走，可是高文在这之前已经向前走来！

　　他们再度近在咫尺了。

　　那些记忆鲜活地在脑内重现，藤丸立香的脸一瞬间褪尽了血色。而他的异常反应也被高文所察觉，骑士扶住了他颤抖的肩膀，担忧地问：「Master。您看起来似乎不太好。是身体不舒服吗？还是出了什么事情……需要我陪您去医务室吗？」

　　他们就在这一刻互相对视了。

　　藤丸立香看到了高文在清晨的日光之下闪闪发亮的金色长睫，还有长睫下那双眼瞳最清澈的底层。他再度地见到了这双眼睛本来的温柔模样，而那柔和的目光在过去他们并肩作战的所有时刻里，都一直停驻在他的身旁。

　　高文并不慌乱，并不心虚，他没有隐瞒什么，他也从不说谎。因为人类的眼睛是不会骗人的。

　　那么他对昨天发生的一切，难道真的一无所知吗？

　　——「你要小心一些，藤丸君。因为照顾到他的情绪，这件事只能对你说……」

　　想起了在那次战斗之后，达芬奇拿着高文的灵基检测报告，对他说的那句话。

　　——「报告显示他灵基的状况可能有些不太对劲。可我现在没有办法确定原因，只能猜测和这次战斗中他和影从者宝具对撞的事情有关，因为在这之前，他的灵基一直是正常的。这种情况说实话我也没有见过，也不知道会怎么样……啊，也不是说影响很大啦。总之，如果真的出了什么状况，我们也可以立刻采取一些手段对他进行灵基净化就好。」

　　这难道是……灵基状况异常的表现之一吗？

　　于是，随便找了个借口搪塞了高文之后，他继续向工房走去。

　　>>>

　　他也不知道他到底是怎么把这件事情的来龙去脉向她叙述清楚的，他只记得听完了他磕磕绊绊的一番话后，达芬奇的眼神里写满了不可置信。

　　「……不过，先别管这个了。」藤丸立香说，「达芬奇亲，你之前说在检测他灵基状况的时候观测到了异常，是不是和这个……有关呢。在整个过程中，他不说话，也像是听不到我在喊他……就像个没有感情和理智的机器人那样，这也是我怀疑这件事并非出自他本心的原因之一。」

　　——毕竟对于圆桌骑士来说，迦勒底可供选择的优秀异性实在太多，这么下作的手段，也并不符合骑士的礼节。

　　更何况他对自己并没有那种心思吧。藤丸立香苦笑着想，他可是主动吻过高文，却被生硬地推开了啊。

　　「不行。」万能之人压抑着她的震惊和愤怒，「藤丸君，这件事情我也负有责任。看来我本来以为暂时不会有大碍的判断是错误的……我尊重你的意愿，这件事是我们二人的秘密，我不会向外揭露，但是看来我必须现在就着手准备灵基净化的仪式了。」

　　「会很快吗？」

　　达芬奇咬了咬嘴唇，露出了稍微有些为难的神色：「因为现在手头缺乏材料，所以仪式的准备稍微有些麻烦，最快也要两个月才能准备完毕。不过不用担心。在此期间你可以解除高文的『中意从者』权限，再将他隔离到——」

　　「要两个月啊……」

　　「抱歉，藤丸，但是两个月……」

　　「不。」藤丸立香轻轻地摇了摇头，「足够了。」

　　「……藤丸君？你这是什么意思？」

　　「达芬奇亲。」少年御主在工房的空地里站着，他扶着桌角，垂着头，声音显得又轻又低，「你也知道，我没对他使用令咒。」

　　万能之人立刻明白了他的意思。

　　「藤丸君……」她压低了声音，满脸都是不可思议，「你疯了！即使你喜欢他，你也不能……他是没有理智的！他也不会知情，不会知道他都对你做了些什么……」

　　「我知道啊。」

　　藤丸立香微微地笑了：「但是我也知道，我们两个之间本来是绝无可能的。我是人类，他是下座支援我修复人理的从者。等亚种特异点也修复完毕，我的工作结束之后，我们这辈子都不会再见面啦。所以这种事，以前没有，以后也不会再有了……达芬奇亲，你应该明白……」

　　「可是……」

　　藤丸立香对她眨了眨眼睛，脸上的神情看起来苍白而虚弱。他望向叹息的达芬奇，和万能之人共事了这么久，他知道她一定会答应。

　　果不其然，在沉默了许久之后，达芬奇沉重地点了点头：「好吧，藤丸君，假如你一定这么坚持的话。」

　　「放心吧！达芬奇亲，有了你的秘药，我还坚持得住。」

　　「我研究这些高强度的身体修复药剂是为了保证你出战时的安全的，它可不是这种用法——」

　　话音未落，藤丸立香直接拔出了木塞，将试管里的药剂倒入了口中。

　　>>>

　　再后来，正如他所预料的那样，高文在夜间无数次沉默无声地前来「拜访」。这种拜访实际上是没有什么规律可言的，他有的时候一个星期都不来，有的时候每天午夜都来，时间也有长有短，只是因为每次都很早地被高文干得昏迷过去，他也只能从身体里精液的残留量来判断高文按着自己到底做了几次。

　　达芬奇工房里的身体修复药剂尚在实验阶段，量也十分有限，这让他必须省着用。所以更多时候，他只能忍耐，等待着这些性爱造成的伤痕从自己的皮肤上自行消失。

　　现在他在给高文口交。

　　他们之间的一切行为，从一开始的单方面强奸，逐渐变成了他与这失去理智的从者之间的合奸——虽然即使如此，他也是完全受高文支配的。少年被拉到了床下，他被男人按着后脑勺，被用性器抵到了喉咙的深处。男人身下强烈的雄性气味几乎使他窒息，他的嘴唇也被粗壮的阴茎撑得变形。他感觉到高文的雁首摩擦着他喉咙前侧的软肉，它不久之前刚刚在他的后穴里射过一次精，而它现在，又慢慢地变硬了。

　　他正在逐渐被他的从者所驯化，而他隐秘而自愿地接受着这种驯化。

　　偶尔清醒着在共同达到高潮的时刻，藤丸立香也在想，他的做法是否过于卑劣了。他的骑士对他从来毫无隐瞒，可自己却在隐瞒他，利用他，用来满足自己难填的欲壑——

　　我是这样不堪，这样无耻而下流，这样不配被你所爱。

　　可是我的欲望，我的神祗，我的骑士啊——你看，在这一刻，我们又是如此亲密无间，如此相爱。


	3. Chapter 3

　　今早，他本来与玛修·基列莱特同行。

　　不过在同行的路上，两人碰到了搬运文件的迦勒底工作人员。玛修是热心肠，向来遇到这种事都是主动相帮，而高文虽然也想帮忙，却被玛修托付了去把藤丸立香叫起来带到食堂去的任务。于是，他只好接过她手上的种火和虚影之尘，而后先行一步。

　　「我随后就来向前辈道早安，辛苦您了，高文卿。」

　　当时他点头应允。

　　——然而现在他想，幸好她没有来。

　　今天早上，他敲门之后就在门外等候，可他一直都没有听到里面有回应，不仅没有回应，甚至连一点响动都没有。一种不祥的预感顿时涌上心头。他再也顾不得身为骑士的矜持，终于直接使用了「中意从者」的权限直接打开了御主房间的门——

　　「……藤丸！」

　　在看到室内景象的一瞬间，他的瞳孔猛然一缩。屋中的通风系统在晚间没有运作，带着一点腥气的浓烈气味充满了这个狭小的空间。是「那个人」又来过了。

　　——真是不知克制！

　　这种景象绝对不能让Lady看到。这是他的第一个念头。

　　但是，也绝对不能让别人看到。他随后想道。

　　他向床边走去。高文确信对方已经离开很久了，因为他在这个屋里没有感觉到其他英灵残留的气息。然而被对方几乎是摧残蹂躏过的，他那身为平凡人类的御主正赤裸着身体陷入沉睡，从他这个角度，能够看到藤丸立香俊美而稍有弧度的脊背完全裸露出来，而在少年的腰间，旧的淤痕还未褪去，新的痕迹却又覆盖了上来。

　　在高文站到他床边的时候，他看到藤丸立香的一只脚在床边软绵绵地悬着。他依旧沉睡不醒，脚掌无意识地摇晃了一下，那挂在他细脚踝上的被卷成一团的深灰色内裤则也随之晃动。目光所至的一瞬间，他本能地觉得那是不该看的东西，于是匆忙地别过脸去。

　　可这种景象一见便是难忘的，简直烙进了他的眼底一样，烧得他喉咙发干发紧，本能地做出了一个压抑的吞咽动作。

　　「Master……」

　　思虑再三，他还是打算将藤丸立香叫起来。

　　而听到从者的声音，少年御主终于悠悠转醒，可是在转醒的一瞬间，他却睁大了眼睛：「……高文？！」

　　藤丸立香几乎是弹跳着坐了起来。可这个动作仿佛牵扯到了某处隐秘的伤口，让藤丸立香倒吸了一口冷气，龇牙咧嘴地捂紧了屁股。

　　「突然惊扰到您很抱歉。但是，在外面等了很久都没有听到您的声音，我是怕您在屋内出了什么意外才……」

　　「啊？不……没事，没事。」

　　「您这样子可没办法被称之为『没事』。」

　　他看着年轻御主的脸，他看起来很慌乱。也对，这种事情无论是谁都会觉得慌乱的吧。

　　藤丸立香抓起被子迅速地将自己裹上了：「那，那个，真的没事。对不起，高文。昨天晚上太累了……你先在外面等我一会吧，我马上就穿好衣服过来……嘶……」

　　「……您是哪里又受伤了吗。」

　　这个「又」字被他咬得有点重。而藤丸立香半垂下眼睛，没有回答。

　　「您的伤需要处理一下。」

　　「也没有很严重吧。没关系的，不用管我了，高文——」

　　然而，就在藤丸立香想把他从床边推开的时候，少年御主却被他的骑士攥住了肩膀。这使得少年惊叫了一声。

　　「好疼！」

　　高文放开了他。我的动作是过于鲁莽了吗？他想，我刚才好像不小心捏到了御主的伤。

　　「抱歉，Master。」

　　「……没关系。」

　　「但是您不能就这样浑身是伤地进行今天的工作。」他说，「我现在立刻去医务室取药。」

　　「……不用了，我等一下自己去吧，真的，没什么大不了的，高文……」

　　「您这副模样真的可以说是没关系吗？」

　　虽然身为从者，可是面对着这样少不经事的御主，他在说这句话的时候，不免总是带出几分长兄般的语气。而现在虽然语气上依旧竭力保持着平静，但是他已经把声音压得很低了。

　　藤丸立香敏锐地察觉到了他情绪的变化。他咬了咬嘴唇，不知道该说些什么。虽然对于他来说，没有任何理由抗拒高文的关心，但是他如今越是和夜晚的骑士亲密无间，越是想和白昼之下的骑士保持距离。

　　因为一旦不这么做的话……

　　但是高文没有再给他任何推脱的余地。

　　骑士大踏步地向外走去，他一边走一边说：「请您在房间里稍微等待一下，Master。」

　　「……」

　　「玛修小姐马上就要来了。您身上的事情不能被她察觉，对不对？」

　　「……对。」

　　「所以，请您一定在这里等我回来。我会帮您处置伤口，我也会在她，甚至所有人面前，为您保守这个秘密。」他说，「毕竟，……这是您的愿望。」

　　藤丸立香眼看着他远去的背影，他想他如果再狠心一点的话，这也不是不能拒绝的。

　　但是这样的机会或许也不会再有了。人类一旦陷入爱就会产生欲望，产生弱点，他被高文拿住了软肋，所以他再也不能抵抗来自于高文的任何东西。

　　真是一物降一物。

　　>>>

　　总而言之，现在，高文在为他上药。

　　而趁他之前离开房间去医务室的时候，藤丸立香还试图一瘸一拐地走到浴室里先给自己的身体清洗一下——总不可能连这种情况都让他知道。现在精液混合着一点血液，都干涸在大腿上了，他一将手指试探着往里伸，就有些液体不住地沿着体内往外留，冲了几次都冲不干净，简直像是没完没了。

　　这家伙昨天晚上简直就像是疯了一样，藤丸立香心有余悸地想。他其实已经不记得他和高文昨天晚上做了多少次，因为大概也就是做到一半的时候，他就体力不支晕过去了，而在昏睡里，他也被弄醒过几次，但是每次高文都还在，只要他试图轻轻地呼喊高文的名字，这失去理智的从者就会将他吻得几近窒息。

　　当高文回来的时候，他正扶着墙准备回到床上。然而他是筋疲力尽眼冒金星，没走几步路就双脚一软险些摔倒。

　　「那个，衣服和床单的话……」

　　后来在高文为他的胸前涂药的时候，藤丸立香问了这个问题。

　　「趁没有人在的时候放到洗衣机里洗干净……我知道的。这件事在下会帮您去做。」

　　「那……嗯，谢谢。」

　　室内的通风装置被打开了，耳畔一直徘徊着嗡嗡的噪音。这使他们之间显得不那么沉寂。可即使他们面对着面，藤丸立香也一直望着他，高文却从不和他对视。

　　——他大概觉得我很不知节制，倒不如说，称之为「放荡」都不为过吧。他这样对我，大概只是他作为骑士，要履行作为骑士应尽的责任。啊……真是的。该说真不愧是最厉害的圆桌骑士之一吗，明明对现在的我抱有厌恶，脸上却完全看不出来呢。

　　因为除了腰间，他的颈项，胸前，大腿内侧乃至膝窝都布满了这种暧昧的淤痕。这种模样，连藤丸立香自己都觉得太过分了。

　　可他还要浑身赤裸地展现给高文，并且要被骑士从上向下地擦一遍药。

　　他也听到高文这么说：「您身体的状态真的没关系吗。今天要不要请假休息比较好呢。」

　　「……总不能因为这种事情请假吧。」

　　「也对。」他轻轻地说，「但是Master，您还年轻。」

　　他是在委婉地劝告自己不要纵欲吗？藤丸立香心情复杂地想，我倒也不想这样，但难道不是你这家伙索求得太厉害了吗？

　　少年的视线落在他拿着夹着棉球的镊子的苍白手指上，突然间就想起了那双手在几个小时之前是如何在自己的身上制造下这许多痕迹的。

　　这个联想使他就连耳朵都发起热来。

　　藤丸立香十七岁，还正处于人类雄性最为情欲旺盛的青春期。这导致即使几个小时前刚因为过度的性爱而虚脱，他的身体依旧可能会对某些刺激做出反应。更何况面前的男人是他朝思夜想，并早与之彻底分享过身体的对象。虽然估计也没什么可能成为恋人，但是，只要是来源于他的碰触，都能让少年感觉到一种隐秘的欢愉。

　　藤丸立香僵着身子，背上的肌肉绷得极紧。他在试图掩饰自己的紧张，他又不争气地有反应了。

　　他开始庆幸这团薄被蓄在他的两腿之间，这使他在面对高文的时候没有那么尴尬。可是那些绮思随着高文的动作越发地复苏了，虽然冰凉湿润的棉球代替了骑士的手指，但他依旧能够回想起它的触感和力度。

　　当棉球擦过他乳晕边缘的时候，他后背都开始发麻。

　　不行，不行，这样下去不行，藤丸立香——他在心里这样地对自己说。你快想想，想想你今天的工作。最近的种火收集告一段落，是不是应该去宝物库积攒些量子，那位水边圣女也好，又或者那位大江山的少女鬼王也好，她们的技能都到了该成长的时候了，而且仓库里的材料也一个月没有统计清点了，快点想想你今天的计划，不要再——

　　「Master。」

　　然而，他这些虚弱的努力被骑士的低语再度打碎了。

　　他听到高文在沉吟许久之后开口问道：「……恕我冒犯，但是，不会是哪一位……Berserker吧？」

　　「——」

　　这位圆桌骑士的突然袭击可真够劲的——藤丸立香「噗」地一声笑喷了一口的水。他刚刚才把消炎药吞下去，水杯尚且还握在手里，没来由地被高文问了这么一句，他真是又气又笑，然而这一笑又把水呛进了气管里，让他扶着床一直咳嗽，咳得他满脸通红。

　　倒是掩盖了他之前的方寸大乱。

　　「哈？！……高文。」他用手背擦了擦嘴上的水，「你到底在想些什么有的没的啊！」

　　「不是吗？」

　　「不是的。」

　　高文闭上了眼睛。

　　「那很抱歉，是在下逾矩了。只是我不明白，您为何如此回护那个人呢，他——」

　　「……都说了不要问了，高文。」藤丸立香说，「我说过很多次了。」

　　「我只是觉得作为您的伴侣，他有必要堂堂正正地站出来。」

　　藤丸立香咬了咬嘴唇。

　　他其实很想请求高文不要再问这些让他无法回答的问题了，但是现在这种情况，即使是说「自己有苦衷」恐怕也会被高文所误解吧。因为即使是一开始被强迫……但是后来，他确实是心甘情愿的。

　　他必须再想点什么话来蒙混过关才行。

　　于是他思虑片刻，说：「因为我觉得，现在毕竟还在迦勒底里面……所以还不行吧。」

　　高文的手顿了一顿。

　　「为什么这样讲，Master？」

　　「倒不是在意从者啊或者其他工作人员的眼光什么的。」藤丸立香说，「因为迦勒底还是『人理续存保障机关』啊。所以……」

　　这个时候，高文的手正托着他的脚踝。而话音落下的时候，藤丸立香感觉到膝窝冰凉的触感远去了，圆桌骑士再度陷入了沉默。

　　「我明白了。」

　　他听到高文这样说。

　　而他再度偷偷瞄向高文，他窥见骑士的脸，那是一种「温和的面无表情」。

　　——说不定我又说错话了。他大概并不满意这个回答。

　　但是藤丸立香没有办法。他本身就并不擅长说谎，但面对着高文，他只能小心翼翼，生怕让对方窥见一点他那不可告人的私心。

　　>>>

　　在玛修·基列莱特到来之前，他就已经上完了药，将衣服和床单裹成一团抱在怀里，而后向藤丸立香告辞。今天的任务主要是去宝物库搜集QP，因此并未轮到他出战。

　　在离开御主的房间，将这些东西丢进洗衣机里之后，他本该是回自己房间的。但是骑士今天不知为何，似乎并不想就此回去，但也不知道自己接下来该去哪里，于是只好漫无目的地在走廊上游荡。

　　——那是您的借口吧。

　　他最后还是没有问出这句话。答案不言自明。无论是不是借口，恐怕御主都非得将对方的身份隐瞒下去不可了。

　　更何况……确实，藤丸立香的想法是正确的。在迦勒底里面，人理的拯救才是第一要务。而他是肩负整个人类史的御主，在特异点修复完毕，功成身退之前，谈及「爱恋」确实奢侈。

　　这种高尚的责任感，也是他爱慕藤丸立香的重要理由之一，即使这在很长一段时间内曾让他感到痛苦，但现在，更为强烈的愤怒已经将他这种私人的痛苦压倒了。

　　那个人的行径，在如今高文看来已经是极度地野蛮，自私和懦弱，已然到了无可饶恕的地步。如果在自己生前的年代，他会毫不犹豫地向对方提出决斗的要求吧——前提是，把这个混蛋从迦勒底里面先揪出来。

　　他并非为了得到立香而战，然而他也决不允许御主被其他的什么人如此践踏——那是他连触碰之前都要擦净双手，生怕将其玷污的人啊。

　　他想起他临走之前对少年御主说的话：「那么，Master。请至少允许接下来的一段时间内，在您工作结束之后由在下守卫在您的身边，以避免突发状况。您作为人类，身体脆弱又珍贵。如今只是不伤筋动骨的皮肉伤还好，如果……」

　　他也想起藤丸立香的眼睛。立香刚咳嗽过，从锁骨到额头都漫着一层血色，而眼睛里则罩着一层湿气，他因此犹豫了一下。

　　但是这种犹豫只存在了很短暂的一刻，他马上又说：「请您无论如何都要答应我。」

　　而还未等藤丸立香开口，他就像是害怕着什么一样地继续说着：「……如果您不答应由在下护卫在您身边的话，还是解除在下『中意从者』的身份吧。」

　　「……」

　　最后，藤丸立香还是答应了。

　　这句话其实说得他自己心惊胆战，因为那一刻他发现他在试图赌博。虽然结果是他赢了，但这赌注究竟是什么，他没有细想。

　　他也不愿再去细想。当时他满脑子只有一个想法：谁都不该夺走立香。……谁也不能夺走立香。

　　高文知道他本该直面自我。但是一旦试图浸入自己的内心，他就感觉到一种粘滞的东西从脚底攀附上来，将他紧紧勒住，试图将他拽到万劫不复的地方去。

　　之前躲避着藤丸立香的视线，也只是因为他不敢去看。他知道哪怕是和御主对视，他的心中都会生出一种无法自控的狂喜，这种狂喜是有害的。事到如今，藤丸立香的一切对他而言都是有害的。

　　但又怎么可能不看呢。

　　只要面对着藤丸立香，他就从阿喀琉斯堕落成了阿格斯，不，甚至比阿格斯更甚——他就连血管里都长满了眼睛，而藤丸立香面对着他，向他血液里所有的眼睛展示他被漆黑长睫半掩着的出神双眸，和那如同蝶翅般颤动的瘦削肩胛……他甚至还在他面前，毫不设防地，放肆地用手指轻轻地抚过自己身上的伤疤。

　　仅仅是那样一个无意识的动作，都几乎令爱慕他的骑士发狂。

　　他依旧能闻到藤丸立香身上残留的情欲气味。那是麝香，是泥土，是污垢和剧毒，而被这种气味笼罩的同时，他亲自触碰了那些痕迹。有新伤，也有旧痕，它们使藤丸立香的皮肤白得并不均匀。这让他在某一刻想起了冬日之下卡美洛的郊野，那时他牵着格林嘉莱特穿越松林，只要回望一眼，见到的都是泥泞脚印。

　　后来他捏住了藤丸立香的踝骨，它在他掌心里轻若无物。对于习惯挥动双手重剑的骑士来说，简直是轻轻一攥就可以捏碎的程度。他想起少年御主就是很轻很瘦的，即使经过了将近一年多的强化训练，身上也不过只有薄薄一层肌肉。而他的皮肤虽然也谈不上细腻，却能使骑士感觉到一种鲜明温热的柔软。

　　上帝啊。

　　本来，自从他发觉了自己的心思之后，他就很刻意地保持着自己和藤丸立香的距离——虽然在许多紧急时刻，他也会什么都不顾地将御主护在怀中——可是毕竟隔着斗篷和魔术礼装，那些感受大多是模糊的。

　　因此，这样直接地感觉到鲜活的藤丸立香，对于高文来说过于罕见了。

　　于是也就在这时，那句「不会是哪一位Berserker吧」的冒失发言便脱口而出。

　　他也确实是在胡言乱语。因为按照常理来说，神智正常的从者大概都不会做出这种过分的事情，所以他想或许对方有着狂化的属性。但后来明明听到了藤丸立香说出那种话，他的心脏却依旧悬停在半空。

　　站在走廊拐角深深的阴影中，骑士发出无声的苦笑。本来他以为自己只是这样守望着立香，默默地爱着他就足够了。但是直到今日，他才发现这种感情是具有毒性的。

　　而在藤丸立香身上的诸多伤痕里，右上臂的一道烧灼伤让他记忆深刻。那道伤痕来自卡文汀，虽然他没有任何记忆，是后来藤丸立香告诉他原委的。后来，在用镊子夹着棉球擦过那片皮肤的时候，他其实在想：如果那道伤痕实际上来自于如今的我……

　　——如果现在立香身上的伤痕都来自于如今的我。

　　他的手在那一瞬间停顿下来了，他不敢再想下去了。

　　即使是最无垢的清修圣徒，一生之中也会有听到撒旦在他耳畔低语的时刻。而此时，高洁的骑士也遇到了他的魔鬼。他产生了一种自己正在悬崖边缘行走的错觉，而那个声音正蛊惑着他向下跳，他低语着：为什么你不可以呢？

　　一种甜美的，包含剧毒的电流与此同时击中了他的心脏。而他恐惧这种甜美，他落荒而逃了。

　　现在，他已经不知不觉地走出了机构内部，站在了真正的悬崖边缘。今天是罕见的晴日，太阳落在他身上，也落在他脚下的雪上。某种力量正在向他回归。那是他引以为傲的加护，在绝大多数时刻，只要被这种力量所护佑，他就是无往不胜的。

　　可获得胜利的道理和获得爱的道理并不相通，胜利可以无穷无尽，但爱不行。

　　他是人类史上最优秀的骑士之一。骑士之爱是节制之爱，它最大的禁忌就是失控。更何况按照常理，他不可能对藤丸立香有任何君臣之情以外的妄念，但是它确实生出来了，并且越是不讲道理，就越是不可控制。

　　亲情也好，爱情也罢，一切深入骨髓没有道理的爱都是有害的。

　　他曾经是勇敢无畏的太阳骑士，但在藤丸立香，在他可望而不可得的恋人面前，所有的加护都失去力量。

　　山巅的积雪在阳光下开始融化。这种融化让他觉得寒冷，可此刻寒冷有益。因为当刺骨而干燥的冷风吹过他的领子和头发的时候，那魔鬼的声音正在逐渐被风声所取代。

　　这让他想起几个小时之前，他从睡梦中突然睁开眼睛的时候——那时他也站在这里。

　　也就是在快两个月前，他在第六特异点同御主剿灭一些英灵的残影，在那些残影之中，他见到了自己。而就是在那次事件过后，他平白无故地添了个梦游症的毛病。然而梦游归梦游，每次当他醒来的时候，他基本也只是在房间附近，或者走到迦勒底外面的山崖上来吹冷风。似乎没有给任何人造成困扰，这对骑士来说，也算不幸中的万幸。

　　但他不曾向任何人说起，就连那位曾经与他共事的宫廷魔术师也一样。那家伙懂得窥探梦境和人心，而这正是高文想极力藏匿的东西。

　　他不敢让任何人探测他的梦境。

　　因为唯有在那些梦境的最深处，那使他绝望地迷恋着的情人才会向他伸出手来，才会将一个虚幻的吻，烙印在他的额头上。

　　——如果那个吻有朝一日得以成真，他简直能为之立刻瞑目死去。


	4. Chapter 4

　　虽然在迦勒底，有着充足魔力供应的从者并不需要使用与人类相同的方式恢复体力，因此总有些英灵选择在夜间不眠不休地举办酒会，聚众享乐到天明，但是他，或者说圆桌骑士们，并没有太多享乐的欲望，因此在不必要的时刻，他们都遵循和人类相同的作息规律。

　　他今夜依旧按时睡去，而今夜，他的梦再度降临了。

　　他看到他在亲吻藤丸立香。从额头，到脚趾，到他御主青春年少的身体的每一处。少年人浑身赤裸，予取予求，他们在他的注视里亲密无间，仿佛早已如此恩爱了许多年。

　　他知道这是不可成真的荒唐春梦，可他却无法控制自己不梦见它。

　　第一次的梦发生在圣城的内部，那时他穿越苍白高墙和重重回廊，一种魔力注入般的热烈感莫名地充满了他的胸膛，这是一种战斗中常有的体验。因此他做出了迎战态势，拔出了圣剑，走到了回廊的尽头，然后，轻轻地推开了门——

　　就在这一刻，他听到了两个交叠起伏的声音。而两种声音中的其中一个他非常熟悉：那痛苦地喘息的声音，正是属于藤丸立香的。

　　Master遇到了危险。这是他脑海里首先冒出来的想法。而他的身体比他的心还先动了，回过神来的时候，他已经一剑刺穿了纱幔！

　　那一刻，他握着剑柄的手几乎要渗出血来。

　　隔着一层笼罩着床边的薄纱，藤丸立香苍白瘦削的身体朦胧地显现在他的视野里，他窥到少年的手和足都被锁着，漆黑沉重的铁镣扣住了他的脖子，而那对伤痕累累的蝴蝶骨正高高耸立，上下翻飞，战栗不已。

　　可锁着藤丸立香，和他的身躯交叠重合的那个人又是谁？

　　那家伙从藤丸立香布着深紫色淤痕的肩膀之后抬起头来，头发金黄，铠甲银白，向他投射过来的目光充满了挑衅。

　　——但毫无疑问，那是高文，那是他自己。

　　他当即提剑砍去，但就在这一瞬间，他浑身上下突然动弹不得——与其说是动弹不得，倒不如说简直是他这具躯体的存在感被「完全消解」了更为准确。他化成了一个旁观的幽灵，他什么都做不了，只能目眦欲裂地对那个「自己」抱怀敌视。

　　那是他平日里连触碰都不敢的御主啊。自从明白了他对藤丸立香受诅咒般的恋心之后，只要平日里和他碰一碰肩膀，太阳骑士都会半身酥麻。被他如此尊崇敬仰，如此绝望地爱恋着的御主，如今却落到了这样一个梦魇的掌中，他甚至清晰可见地听到御主喊他的名字，破碎地，断续地，哀求地，甜美地喊他：「高文，高文，高文——」

　　他也看到少年潮湿模糊的蓝眼睛。藤丸立香的皮肤渐渐染上一层鲜活的血色，涎液则不受控制地从少年微张的嘴往下流，又被强迫着张得更开，去吞咽一柱面目可憎的罪孽。而罪孽的源头却好整以暇，全身都体面地覆着铠甲，他第一次感觉到自身的银铠散发着如此刺眼的光彩，可是他又无法移开视线。

　　就像是有什么存在在故意强迫着他去看这一切一样。

　　生前也好，死后也好，太阳骑士出身尊贵，命运顺遂，一生之中虽然经历过许多考验和试炼，却从未受过这样的酷刑。更加糟糕的是，他本来以为自己只是置身事外的旁观者，却逐渐恍惚地感觉到自己和这个折辱着立香的魔物正合二为一。

　　虽然他无法主动做出任何动作，他的一切动作都由这个赝品所主导，但不可思议的是，他居然感觉到了一种剧毒的快乐。

　　他甚至能够闻到少年肌肤上的气味，一种带着淡淡清凉感的薄荷气味。这个气味他在几个小时之前刚刚闻过，那时他独自前去藤丸立香的门前，只是为了亲口对御主道一句晚安。而这个气味现在被汗液和其他更加污秽的液体所浸染，已经变得浑浊不已了。

　　他被强迫着接受不属于自己的感觉：听觉，嗅觉，触觉。他和藤丸立香接吻，少年的口腔里有血和精液的气味。他攥住了藤丸立香的腰身，在这种原始的，非正常的侵犯行径中，他看到立香浑身直颤，脚趾绷紧，四肢和颈项上的锁链作响不已，他在自己的身下失神痉挛，哭得极其凄惨，嗓子喑哑到几乎失声的地步——可即使这样，那个魔物依旧不肯放过他。

　　高文后来从这个梦里惊恐地醒来了。醒来之后，他发现自己坐在迦勒底自己的房间内，才意识到这只是他的幻想罢了。

　　可他没有想到的是，这个荒唐的春梦只是一次开端。这种在黑暗之中才能肆意生长的梦魇，在那之后又多次拜访了他。

　　按照花之魔术师的话来说，梦会显现人不想要有的希望，或者人在白昼之下不愿承认的欲望。虽然很不愿意承认，但正如半梦魔所言，他无法在白昼之下直面他的梦境。可他又无法回避，因为它在他的脑中自有生命。虽然一见到太阳它就消弭无形，可在午夜最幽微的地方，它总能以全新的姿态再度出现。它引诱他，嘲笑他，将他内里翻搅着荒唐疯狂的全部欲念都暴露在外，使我们英勇的骑士难得地浑身僵硬，不能动弹。

　　后来，在发现御主身上的伤痕之后，他立刻就想起了自己的梦。他依旧不敢承认的是，在那一瞬间，他的心中膨胀起一种强烈的嫉妒。

　　于是在那个夜晚，他内心的恶魔又如约而来。

　　这一次他梦见他到了藤丸立香的房间之中，在那里，他把平日里凛然不可侵犯的御主压在床上，把他那边缘已经破了洞的柔软背心卷到了胸口上方，他在梦里肆意地在这个予取予求的，只属于他的藤丸立香身上发泄他阴暗的占有欲，他抚摸那对藏在白皙皮肤之下的精巧肋骨，他吮吻藤丸立香的胸膛。

　　他甚至已经分不清他的梦魇化成了何种模样，它到底是「高文」，还是「藤丸立香」？

　　他只是知道，他本不该这样放纵自己的——就算在梦里也是不应该的。他越是做梦，藤丸立香在他面前的一切行为对他来说就越是有害。总有一天，它会沦落到不可收拾的地步。

　　讽刺的是，他又意识得到它是有治疗方法的。可以毒攻毒，解除这梦魇的唯一良方，却又正是藤丸立香本身。

　　>>>

　　在向御主提出了那件事之后，高文就总是伴随在藤丸立香的身侧。这下子他总算是充分地发挥了他作为「中意从者」的权限。而即使是藤丸立香觉得被骑士几乎是全天候地「护卫」在身边多少有些尴尬——并且有点浪费羁绊——但是面对着骑士闪亮帅气的笑颜，他也完全无法狠心去再开口拒绝。

　　但藤丸立香还是有些心惊胆战。

　　他不知道高文的「另一面」会在什么时候发作，毕竟这种发作完全没有规律可言。不过每次一想起这件事，他又开始嘲笑自己：明明受伤的是他藤丸立香，他却一直在担心太阳骑士的名誉会不会因此遭受玷污。

　　万幸直到今天，这种最坏的情况还是没有发生。

　　自那以后已经过去了十多天，这段时间里，那位「夜间来客」再未到访。少年御主只当是走了运，他却不知道，实际上这十多天来，高文为了防止他的假想敌接近御主，在所有的夜晚都不曾睡去。

　　偶尔站在迦勒底午夜的长廊上，在御主的门前徘徊的时候，高文也在想自己这样子实在是不解风情。他想起他过去在接受绿骑士的试炼的时候拜访异教徒的城堡，城主柏希雷克倒是很宽容大度，就像中世纪的其他许多领主一样，城主留给了他与那位美丽夫人三个吻的时间。或许他现在也应该去山间猎些野熊或麋鹿——如果有的话——但是去他的吧。

　　谁都可以，但是藤丸立香不行。他如今倒是坦然地承认了自己内心的阴暗，他可从来都缺乏这种成人之美的胸怀。

　　最近，藤丸立香在大多数时候都是会带着高文一起出战的。但有的时候队伍编成的位置实在紧张，他也只好把高文留在迦勒底。在这种时候，只要当他回到房间，他就会看到太阳骑士正站在他的门口。

　　「……你一直等在门外吗，高文？」

　　「不，刚刚出来。算算时间您快回来了，就在这里等您。」

　　这时，在他身后随行的AlterEgo小姐说：「原来最近，高文先生一直在Master的房间里吗？」

　　「是的。」骑士从容地点了点头，「最近总觉得有要加强Master的护卫工作的必要。」

　　「……」

　　爱憎的AlterEgo虽然敏感，可是面对着向来正直坦然的骑士先生，却从来不疑有他。于是她只是轻轻的笑了笑：「这样呀。高文先生还真是关心Master呢。那就拜托您啦。说起来，两位的关系还真是令人羡慕，毕竟高文先生是Master的『中意从者』，可以一直待在Master的房间里呢。」

　　「别开我玩笑啦Lip！……其实Lip要来我这里作客，我也是随时欢迎的啊。」

　　「Master说得对，在下也正有此意。PassionLip小姐要来房间里坐一会吗？」

　　然而PassionLip却摇了摇头：「不用啦。毕竟有点怕不小心把房间里的设施弄坏掉什么的……所以。还是改日再说吧，Master，高文卿？」

　　而不管高文和藤丸立香怎样表现出欢迎的样子，爱憎的AlterEgo最后还是拒绝了邀请。

　　太阳骑士虽然总是被迦勒底的从者们私下评论为「稍微有些不解风情」，但是在事关御主的事情上，他总是表现得十分敏锐。因此这一次，他也立刻察觉到了藤丸立香的失落：「您是觉得有些遗憾吗，Master？」

　　「……嗯。Lip总是这样呢。怎么讲，感觉她还是对我们有所隔膜……似的。」

　　「大抵是因为她刚刚被召唤到迦勒底来，还没有共事太久的关系吧。以后Master一定会和她相处得很好的。」

　　藤丸立香漫不经心地点了点头，而后突然问道：「话说，高文觉得Lip怎么样呢？」

　　「问我吗？……在我看来的话，PassionLip小姐虽然是一位性格柔软的可爱淑女，战斗力却罕见地强，将她培养起来的话，一定是您很好的助力。」

　　「不是这个啦！是……是……」

　　藤丸立香伸出手在胸前比划，结结巴巴地说：「是……胸部。」

　　少年果然还是很在意在海底油田里发生的事情。虽然在事件解决之后，BB已经将其篡改成了虚数事项，在迦勒底知道这一切的也只有他和那位小恶魔AI，但是这时突然想起这两位从者在SE.RA.PH里的事，他还是不禁有此一问。

　　「啊，原来您是指这个吗？」高文摸了摸下巴，「是非常丰满美丽的胸部。哎呀，不过真令在下意外，虽然平时看您很少谈起这个，果然您还是……」

　　「高文卿果然很喜欢大胸啊……」

　　骑士毕竟是中世纪生人，对女性的审美也颇为古典。他也没觉得这句话里到底含了什么少年心思，因此只是一愣：「莫非您原来是贫乳派的吗！」

　　「……不是！哎，算了，不提这个了。」藤丸立香匆匆忙忙绕过他往浴室里走，「我先去洗个澡。」

　　浴室的门关上了，水声响了起来。高文站在门外想了一会儿，心想自己刚才或许是失言了，可是御主想听的又是什么呢？

　　说起来，Master似乎确实很少和人谈起异性从者身材相关的话题，这让他在意识到自己对御主的心意之后的很长一段时间内，都觉得藤丸立香或许可能……

　　不。Master如今也确实是和「某位男性」有了切实的，身体上的亲密关系。

　　那今天藤丸立香的一问看起来也并没有什么弦外之音。或许他真的只是对AlterEgo小姐抱有一点好奇心而已吧。毕竟那种程度的胸部，确实是……非常了不起的。

　　过了一会儿，藤丸立香穿着他那件松松垮垮，磨损到几乎半透明的大背心走出来了。他一边往床边走一边用毛巾擦着头发，就在这个时候他向高文转过头来：「高文，能拜托你一件事情吗？」

　　「请您吩咐，Master。」

　　「……那个，我有点饿。」藤丸立香显得有点不好意思，毕竟已经到了快睡觉的时间了。但不好意思归不好意思，今天晚上在修炼场经历了一番苦战，他的肚子实在是饿得咕咕直叫，「你能去厨房帮我看看有什么东西吗？」

　　「啊。如果是这样的话……」骑士像是突然想起了什么，轻轻敲了敲手掌，从斗篷里掏出一个纸袋子来。

　　「这是什么……啊，是可乐饼。还是热的？」

　　「是的。其实刚才恰好贞德小姐路过，说是和人学了新菜谱，正在到处给人分发尝尝味道，而Santa小姐则说一定要『交给驯鹿先生』来着。其实刚才还在想要什么时候给您比较好，因为天色已经很晚了，怕您没有胃口。」

　　藤丸立香从高文的手里接过纸袋：「高文尝过了吗？」

　　骑士微微笑了：「嗯，品尝过了。味道非常不错。不过毕竟是土豆为原料的点心，怎么做也不会出差错的。」

　　「是是是，对于土豆爱好者来说，这不是理所当然的吗？」

　　两个人都笑了起来。

　　「请您尝尝看吧。」

　　于是，藤丸立香坐在床沿上开始大剌剌地嚼可乐饼。他坐在床边，高文就站在他身边，看着少年御主的侧脸。

　　——Master身上的痕迹已经消去许多了。看来「那个人」确实是因为避嫌，这些日子都没有再接近御主。高文自认谙熟风月，可是这些日子以来，他把每一个和藤丸立香有所交集的从者都打量了一遍，却还是看不出来到底是谁和御主关系非同寻常。

　　或者是没被迦勒底所召唤，却能够显现在御主身边的英灵吗？迦勒底奇人异士众多，有好几位都是拥有「单独显现」的技能的，说不定对方也是因为拥有这个技能所以才能够瞒过迦勒底的监控系统吗……

　　可高文虽然脑子里在胡思乱想，他的眼睛却还是不受控制地望着藤丸立香。他能看到少年雪白整齐的牙齿，被食物撑起来的不断鼓动的腮帮。可乐饼金黄的碎屑沾在他的嘴角，他就伸出舌头去舔掉，而立香又吮了吮被油浸润，晶晶发亮的手指，那粉红色的小舌尖就在骑士的视野里活泼地若隐若现。

　　高文下意识地又闭上了眼睛。他又觉得，自己看到了不该去看的东西，那种失控感仿佛又要降临在他头上了。

　　你不该继续待在这里了，骑士。去做你该做的事情。

　　「……Master。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「时候不早了，在下就不打扰您的休息了……」他顿了顿，「不过吃完记得把手洗干净，牙齿也要记得清理。」

　　「知道啦。」少年人微笑着回答。

　　——他总是在这种时候像个爱操心的大哥哥。藤丸立香一边望着他离开的背影一边想，可想着想着，笑意却渐渐地不见了。

　　他起身去洗手，刷牙，关灯，上床睡觉。但他又是怎么辗转反侧也睡不着，眼睛一直望着虚空中的某一点。那是门扉的方向。

　　明明刚刚吃过甜美的点心，喉咙却还是不由自主地收紧了。黑夜放大了少年心中年轻，汹涌，难以言说的渴望，他长长地叹了一口气。

　　两个月的限期即将到来。达芬奇已经三番五次地敲打他，仪式一旦准备好，就要立刻带着高文去净化灵基。白昼下的骑士也好，深夜里的情人也好。他过去在二者之间曾经陷入一种短暂的难以取舍，但是现在，他意识到选择权也在逐渐离他远去。

　　他在床上辗转许久，还是无法入眠。实在是无法睡着，藤丸立香干脆坐了起来，打开床边的平板电脑开始编成几天后灵子转移到伦敦特异点的从者队伍。

　　——明明在尚未消散的魔雾之下，圣者的数字是无法给他带来祝福的。何况要处理的也并非Lancer职阶的敌人。

　　但是在目光移到灵基一览表上的时候，他的手指停下了。而后，鬼使神差地，他将太阳骑士编在了队伍的最后。

　　如今午夜最黑暗冰冷的时刻慢慢近了，藤丸立香满心都是工作事务，而高文还在门外徘徊守夜。魔鬼今夜依旧不曾拜访，这开始给了他们它已经日渐远去的错觉。

　　可他们都不知道，在这种沉默无声之中，更加剧烈的诅咒已被命运在前方暗中设下。


	5. Chapter 5

　　这是高文第一次前往第四特异点。藤丸立香曾与他说，在他生活的那个时代的一千余年后，这座城市就是不列颠的最中心。

　　之前，高文也曾经听莫德雷德提起过和御主在第四特异点一起并肩战斗的记忆——不过这小姑娘也不知道故意与否，对第六特异点的事情竟从来只字不提——但是他还是很羡慕他同母异父的妹妹。

　　如今在御主的「一时兴起」下，他终于有了这个机会。

　　现在，他们正在伦敦的魔雾中前行。

　　然而藤丸立香也不知道他最近是否正处在一种周期性的幸运枯竭状态中，现在居然又碰上了只剩下他们两个人的窘境。

　　之前在战斗的过程中，遇到了残留在这个时代的魔术师之影。伦敦街道复杂，雾气厚重，在龙牙兵和蒸汽机兵组成的魔物之潮里，他们又被冲散了。

　　高文这次站在队伍的最后。这个位置的从者一般是负责御主身边的护卫工作的。理所当然地，他被交代了掩护御主撤离危险的任务。

　　逃出生天之后，藤丸立香掏出联络仪打算和迦勒底本部进行通讯。然而魔雾的浓度是如此之高，甚至到了阻断灵子通讯的程度，联络仪的界面上一片噪点，半天都听不到回音。

　　「算了，等下再说吧。其实我记得这附近好像是有一个教堂可以落脚。不过，」他不好意思地挠了挠头，「具体的方位被我忘了……」

　　「没关系，请交给我吧。」骑士向他伸出手，「我会为您找到正确的方向的。」

　　「……可你都没有来过这里啊。」

　　高文却只说：「Master。请跟紧在下，不要走丢了。」

　　而后他们在雾中穿行。

　　可越是跟着他走，藤丸立香越是紧张。虽然因为和加拉哈德的契约，即使在圣盾不在身边的时候，抗毒的加护也能发生作用，但是魔雾不侵蚀他的身体，却在逐渐损害着从者，也就是在间接地消耗着他体内贮藏的魔力。如果在魔力消耗殆尽之前尚未找到落脚之处的话——

　　幸好，他的忧虑没有成真。

　　现在他们已然站在了教堂门外。藤丸立香又惊又喜，高文则是依旧保持着那种举重若轻的模样，推开了教堂的门。

　　「虽然不知道是否是您所说的那个教堂，但这里面没有魔力波动，应当可以作为暂时安全的落脚处。就是……此处似乎被废置已久，有些脏乱。」他皱了皱眉头，随后走到长椅前，解下了自己的披风，「请您将就一下，就在这里休息吧。」

　　「谢了，高文。」

　　藤丸立香点了点头，坐在了高文的披风上。

　　伦敦的魔雾遮天蔽日，让人分不清白昼和黑夜的界限，只是这一路上他感觉到身周的温度越来越冷，大概是已经接近半夜了。

　　一切都让海底油田的记忆在他脑海中重现。他想起在SE.RA.PH.的时候，高文也是这样带着他准确地找到了教会。

　　于是他不禁有此一问：「高文。你以前都没有来过第四特异点，那你到底是如何找到这里的呢？」

　　高文指了指头顶：「这也是加护之一，Master。使我力量增幅的加护虽然只在白昼之下发挥作用，但是这种加护则无论何时都伴随在我身边。过去，我就是凭此找到了柏希雷克爵士的城堡——」

　　「我知道，然后你邂逅了他的美丽夫人。」藤丸立香打趣道，「真是好用的加护啊。」

　　高文听了这话只是眯着眼睛，微微一笑。

　　「说起来，高文。你知道吗？魔术协会的总部时钟塔，就在离这里不远的地方……还有点羡慕呢。」

　　「您如今也取得了开位魔术师的资格，如果您想的话，在人理修复过后，去魔术协会进修也不是不可以吧。」

　　「……不是这件事。」

　　沉默了片刻，他听到藤丸立香说：「我在想，我在来迦勒底之前啊，从来都没想过这辈子会和神秘侧有所关联。更不要说和这么多强大的从者并肩作战了。这一年多的日子，真是梦一样的时光。而很多时候，我还是真的只躺在迦勒底的床上做了一场梦。导致我现在想来，到底什么时候是梦，什么时候不是，都分不太清楚。」

　　他转过脸来，两个人的视线交汇到了一处。

　　「高文呢？」他问，「高文也有类似的体验吗？」

　　他的骑士陷入了犹豫。

　　可这犹豫也只有短暂的瞬间，下一刻，高文果断地回答道：「虽然生前受岛上神秘的影响，偶尔会做一些预知之梦。但是在被您召唤之后，在下的心从未迷茫动摇过，因此也不曾有过这样的体验了。」

　　——你可真是撒谎不眨眼，骑士。

　　在心中冷酷地嘲讽着自己，高文听到藤丸立香轻轻地叹了口气：「真遗憾啊。实际上梦境的体验有时候还是蛮珍贵的呢。」

　　藤丸立香又说：「虽然不知道1888年的时钟塔是什么情况，不过2017年的时钟塔，好像马上就要接管迦勒底了。到时候，我就不再是御主候补啦。」

　　「这不是还未决定的事情吗，Master？」

　　「话是这么说啦。但是我这个人，你也知道，没有魔术资质的。勉勉强强地走下去，对我来说太不容易了。」

　　骑士感觉到自己的心脏隐隐抽痛了一下。他说：「……那么。这样一来，在下和您就要分别了吗。」

　　藤丸立香轻轻地点了点头：「是啊。」

　　时间突然变得有些难熬。

　　在这种沉默中，藤丸立香就像是回避着高文的目光一样匆匆转过头去，开始捣鼓他的通讯仪。它的屏幕上依旧是一片雪花点，在他的手中发作着不规律的噪音。

　　少年用手指轻轻地摩挲着屏幕。

　　——我到底想不想现在立刻恢复通讯呢。

　　其实是不想的。只因为他们少有这样单独相处的时刻。之前把高文设置为了中意从者，已经是他存了一点私心。可是这位骑士却是把避嫌做到了极致，一点能让人指摘的逾矩行为都没有做。说到底，高文对他只有骑士之礼，没有超出那之外的任何感情。

　　而且有又能如何呢？横亘在他们之间的阻碍太多了。他是亡者，他是生人；他是英灵，他是凡人。他们之间相隔一千五百年，这意味着他的爱只能是一种单向的绝望之爱。

　　和达芬奇约定的两个月之期即将到来。这次事件解决，回到迦勒底之后，他就可以把高文带到工坊去，净化他受影响的灵基。那位「夜间来客」也有半个月不再来过……

　　大概也就到此为止了。

　　身也疲倦，心也疲倦。一阵酸痛涌了上来，他打了个哈欠。

　　「您困了吗，Master？」骑士的声音恰到好处地在他身边响起，「困了的话，就请尽早休息吧。在下今夜也会在这里一直守护您的。」

　　「高文卿的魔力贮存量还够吗？」藤丸立香问他，「我觉得你还是灵体化比较好，不要强撑着吧。」

　　高文笑着摇了摇头：「完全无碍。既然发过誓要为您一直带来胜利，就一定会做到的……不用担心，Master。请毫无顾忌地依靠我吧。」

　　「……高文卿还真是值得信赖。」

　　「当然了，因为在下是您的剑啊。」

　　藤丸立香躺下了，他蜷缩在高文的斗篷里。

　　他的领子上有一点令人怀念的味道，少年恍惚地想着。他太累了，就在这种恍惚中，他渐渐打起了鼾。可他不知道的是，在他睡去之后，高文轻轻地走到了他的身边，用自己的斗篷小心翼翼地裹好了御主的身躯。

　　——这样会温暖一点，Master。

　　他坐在了长椅上，坐在了藤丸立香的身边。礼拜堂空旷而晦暗，但是随着时间的推移，外面的雾气像是淡薄了些，一点微弱的月光穿透窗户照在了立香的脸上。

　　在月光的照射下，少年的眼睫毛微微地颤动着。而他现在觉得，照在立香脸上的这缕月光实在是不通人情，它会影响御主的睡眠。于是他鬼使神差的消去了手甲，把手覆在了立香的眼睛上。

　　他感觉到藤丸立香的睫毛依旧在动。这是御主又开始做梦了。

　　我曾在您的梦中出现过吗？他想。可是他立即又想，我是从者，是武具，是血光凶兆。而哪怕只是在梦里也好，我都希望您能得到片刻的安歇。所以，希望您的梦里一定不要有任何灾厄，一定……不要有我。

　　藤丸立香睫毛的颤动没有停止，但也始终没有睁开眼睛。骑士被他的眼睫毛扫过手心，居然生出了一种掌心在被什么东西轻轻舔舐着的幻觉。

　　于是他立刻抽掉了手。

　　你到底在想什么？骑士。你要和你的御主保持距离。你不能再这样下去了。你的御主早已对你没有留恋。他早已另有所爱，他也即将离开迦勒底。

　　你们即将永不相见。

　　他收回了手，拄上了剑。可是他实际上也到了强弩之末——受伦敦魔雾的侵蚀，他身体里的魔力其实在逐渐枯竭，但他在刻意回避这一点。

　　因为藤丸立香手上的令咒已经恢复了一划。一觉醒来，他就可以得到魔力的补充。他并不认为自己的行为属于欺瞒御主，这只是一种正常的作战方略罢了。

　　可是他没有想到，缺乏魔力的躯体会回想起他身为人类的生理本能。因此，一种阔别许久的倦怠感袭击了他，将他也不知不觉的拖进梦境里去了。

　　——然后，藤丸立香在一片黑暗之中感觉到了某种奇怪的触感。

　　警惕使他睁开了眼睛，而这一刻，他看到骑士的手已经穿过了他礼装的上衣，抚上了他的胸膛。

　　>>>

　　藤丸立香自认为他并没有太多高贵的品质，甚至于就这此而言，他在很多时候都对他的骑士抱着一点阴暗的想法。

　　尤其是这两个月来，每次看到高文对他微笑的时候，总是有一个声音在心底说：你应该告诉他。你可以用你们之间发生的这些事将他捆绑在你身边，藤丸立香。他会屈服的。他会听你的话，你可以用此要挟他做任何事。至少能维持到你离开迦勒底之前。

　　可他不愿。

　　高文是个完美无瑕的好从者，好同伴。正因为他这么好，所以藤丸立香一点也不愿意玷污他的清廉洁白。于是后来他想，他留不住太阳骑士，至少要留住面前的骑士。再后来他知道谁也留不住。

　　可在藤丸立香本来以为他已离开的时候，他又回来了。

　　如今在破败的教堂里，藤丸立香任高文把他按在了长椅上。虽然被高文突如其来地粗暴一撞，他的头直接撞上了边缘的扶手。

　　天旋地转。

　　他疼得龇牙咧嘴，骑士却不给他任何喘息的余裕。藤丸立香的裤子很容易地就被扯了下来——他只费尽力气从高文的手里保留下了他的毛衣，让它不至于被对方失去理智的动作直接撕坏。

　　他身体赤裸而紧张，在骑士身下微微地发着抖。头发里渗出汗水，手心也冰冰凉凉，他迫使自己放松，想要尽快准备好自己的身体。

　　但在高文捏着他的双肩，不管不顾地往他体内硬挤的时候，他还是疼得生生晕了过去。

　　也许只过去了一分钟，也许已经过去了半个世纪，但是他从剧痛中再次清醒的时候，他知道这场强暴还远远没有停止。

　　腿间的粘腻感并不正常。他不兴奋，也不是女人，不会分泌那么多液体，又没有带润滑剂。只不过是出了血。

　　短促的呻吟和喘息不受控制地从他嗓子里往外冒。倒不是爽，是他实在疼得忍不住了。

　　少年御主睁开眼睛的时候，高文也在看他，用那双失焦、冷酷、透不进去一点光线的眼睛。这样的高文让他害怕，生物趋利避害的本能让他下意识地想要将对方推开，可这本来就作用微弱的反抗却不知道刺激了高文的那根神经，他竟突然之间一把攥住立香的手腕！

　　一阵恐慌窜上他的脊背——

　　「啊！……」

　　一声变了调子的惨叫从少年的喉咙里溢出来，他在那一刻甚至短暂地失去了手部知觉——他的手腕居然被生生捏碎了！

　　太疼了，疼得他现在说不出话，哭也哭不出来，只能在对方的身下倒抽凉气。

　　……好疼啊。高文。好疼啊。

　　——谁都好。现在有没有人来救救我。我不愿意了。我不要了。玛修。达芬奇。高文。高文。求求你。醒过来吧。我好疼啊。

　　胸口被压着，嘴唇也被堵住，与此同时又负载着来自于高文的全部重量，他几乎要在这种剧痛中窒息而死。本来他还痛恨自己从强暴里也能获得快乐的体质，但藤丸立香如今才明白，那只是因为他受到的加害还不到无法忍受的程度。

　　完全瘫软在了高文怀里，他哆嗦着闭上眼睛。他只能任由这披着美丽人皮的野兽撕咬他的身躯。而从者动作的野蛮程度也让藤丸立香认为这和同野兽交媾无甚分别。

　　这场强暴前所未有地漫长。

　　少年的身体开始因为痛苦而不受控制地痉挛。他的脚趾因为用力过度而抽筋，脚踝则无力地蹬在高文的后背上。他只靠高文环抱着他的手臂支撑着自己的身躯。

　　从者在痉挛的皱襞里把自己浅浅地拔出来，然后又狠狠地插进去。来来回回了十几次，他插得越来越深。

　　又或许越来越深也只是种幻觉。

　　然而挺进他体内的性器热量惊人，简直像是一把烙铁穿过皮肤直接烙进了他的腹腔，搅得他五脏六腑都成了稀烂的一团。

　　「……高文……」他恍惚地喊着从者的名字，「……求求你……轻一点。轻一点……」

　　被捏碎关节的手正是他使用令咒的手。它现在滑稽地挂在高文的肩膀上，那一划刚刚恢复的令咒散发着微弱的力量，红得几似新鲜伤口一般。

　　他的身下也还在流血。

　　藤丸立香越发觉得自己像被活劈开了似的，精神也是，肉体也是。肉体的疼痛渐渐使人麻木。然而越是如此，他越是感觉到二人的身体深处产生了某种强烈的共鸣，简直浑身上下的魔力都开始从他下身的伤口里不断向外溢出。

　　也不知道太阳骑士的本愿是不是仅仅为了从他身上获得魔力。用来驱使从者行动的魔力分大源和小源两种，而作为来源于自然界的大源魔力，在一些记载中是在性交的过程中产生的。这也是魔术师和使魔会进行的某种魔术秘仪的原型，虽然他们在进行这种仪式的时候，由魔术师提供给使魔的往往是小源魔力。

　　可是在人理修复的过程中，从者们并不需要这种魔力供应，迦勒底电力系统所转化成的魔力非常充足，而在灵子转移到特异点的时候，每日恢复一划的令咒也足以供魔——

　　因此，之前他只是从一些秘藏记录里得知，御主在圣杯战争中可以用这种方式向名为从者的使魔供应魔力。而这种小源魔力在某些时候甚至可以和生命力等价。

　　现在藤丸立香只觉得四肢冰凉，眼前则阵阵发黑。

　　我大概快死了，他一边望着教堂里悬挂着的巨大十字架一边想。这可不是什么好死法。但是他挣不脱，高文把他钉在自己身上，就像行刑者把罪人钉透四肢挂在十字架上。许多人正是这样死去的。我现在也会这样了。

　　人类最后的御主居然没死在战场上，而是死在这里。……该说是亵渎好呢，还是荒唐好呢。

　　藤丸立香一想到这里，居然笑出声来了。满是涕泪，因为痛苦而扭曲的苍白脸颊上居然浮现出笑意……一定是很怪异的模样吧。他想。

　　他使用另一只还能用的手攥住了高文的金发，他去用鼻尖蹭高文的鼻尖。

　　幸亏高文看不见……幸好你看不见。你醒过来的时候也许会觉得很难过。所以幸好你什么都不记得——

　　他用自己的嘴唇去主动吻高文。

　　这是他能够保持神智清醒的最后时刻，之后，无边无际的黑暗代替太阳接纳了他。

　　>>>

　　他感觉到一种血红的诱惑，新鲜的，剧毒的血红色。这种感觉很虚幻，一开始说不清楚。但渐渐地，他见到了它的全貌。

　　那血红色是覆在他肩上的温暖夕阳。如今，他正牵着格林嘉莱特，一人一马行于旷野之上。远方重峦叠嶂渐渐向他迎来。他走入峭壁之间，就在这个时候，幽灵的笑声从他头上响起来了。

　　「你很快就要承受你应得的那份报复，高文爵士——只不过这一次，哪怕是那腰带也无法拯救你。」

　　高文猛地抬起头来。

　　那声音他还记得，是绿衣骑士柏希雷克。

　　这是他的梦境，他又回到了他的青年时代，他向柏希雷克来献他的头颅。这次旅途开始之前，很多人都劝他不要去。他们说他必死无疑。而高文自己也知道，他面临的是必将被斩首的命运。

　　但他还是要去。因为这是他和绿衣骑士的约定。

　　于是他向过去所做的一样，拔出剑来对着虚空中的幽灵挑衅。他确定持斧的骑士必然现身。

　　可奇怪的是，在这个梦中，任他如何喊叫，幽灵却再也不发一言。他向前走去，想寻觅这声音的源头，可是直到他走到了这山谷的尽头，他依旧没有发现任何人的身影。

　　骑士越发地觉得不对劲。

　　这时他向上望去，只见天穹的颜色越发地鲜红，天边的云霞红得几乎能流下血来。夕阳对他来说往往是一种不祥的隐喻——因此他过去也没有愚蠢到在昼夜交替之时来找绿衣骑士——而现在，这种不安的预感越发加剧了。

　　他开始回想起在这场梦境之前他在做什么，他试图从梦中抽身——

　　对了。

　　我在……藤丸君他……我在Master身边……现在是……

　　「Master！」

　　他陡然睁开了眼睛，在晦暗到分不清白昼与黑夜的天色里，骑士拄着剑站起来了。

　　「……Master。抱歉，我……」

　　骑士却在视野清晰起来的下一刻，突然丧失了发声的机能。

　　他目睹了比他过去所有的梦境都更加荒唐离奇的一切，而这一切的最中心正是藤丸立香，他的Master。

　　歪倒在长椅上的Master。鬓发完全湿透，衣衫散乱的Master。两腿之间凝固着血污和精液的Master。铭刻着令咒的右手被完全折断的Master。

　　他的，他最心爱的……Master。

　　是谁？是谁！

　　「……」

　　这次跟随着御主前来特异点的，如今还与他们失散的其他五位从者都是女性。空旷的教堂里没有任何第三人来过的痕迹。教堂的大门依旧向内锁着……

　　一种前所未有的冷意刺穿了他的脊背。

　　——是谁呢，高文？……究竟是谁犯下了这最无可饶恕的罪孽呢？

　　终于所有的梦境以最残酷的方式同现实完全接通；终于有关过去一切的怀疑都得到了解答。

　　绿衣骑士嘶哑的声音在他脑海的最深处响起：

　　——你很快就要承受你应得的那份报复，高文爵士。只不过这一次，哪怕是那腰带也无法拯救你。

　　与此同时，骑士意识到自己的另一只手还捏着什么东西。

　　他低下头去。而在目光碰到那东西的下一刻，高文突然感觉到全身的力气被凭空抽了个干净。甚至连卡文汀都无法支撑身躯，他双膝一软，竟直直地跪了下去！

　　只因为发现他的手里正攥着一件毛衣——

　　一件肮脏的、鲜红的毛衣。

　　——它曾经意味着你们最亲密无间的关系，骑士。而如今，你们却也因此永远地分开了。


	6. Chapter 6

　　浑浑噩噩，四肢麻木。浑身都失去知觉。皮肤被某种东西覆盖，血管被某种东西充满——

　　喘不过气来。仿佛身处海底。无边无际的黑暗。没有声音。下沉。下沉。下沉。持续不断地下沉……

　　最后，上浮。

　　他下意识将自己的身子从医疗舱里撑起来，然而同一瞬间，手腕处传来的剧痛让藤丸立香惊叫了一声。

　　藤丸立香猛然间睁开了眼睛。

　　他望着他头上的玻璃罩子，玻璃罩子是浅蓝色的，外面是雪白的天花板。这和他记忆里最后的影像并不相同。他记忆里最后的影像是一束灰白的光，透过破烂的穹顶照射进来，越过他的肩膀，照亮了他视野彼方漆黑腐朽的基督塑像。

　　在那蒙尘的塑像前方，有一个身影跪在他面前——

　　记忆的轻纱被慢慢剥除下来，他的头脑渐渐清醒。与此同时，身后传来了房门打开的声音。他转过头去，看到了万能之人正向他走来。

　　「藤丸君。」她的声音罕见地带着点焦急的情绪，「你现在感觉怎么样？让我看看。你刚才乱动了吧？不知道自己的手腕还未复原吗？」

　　藤丸立香听到这话眨了眨眼睛：「哇……声音听起来也太严肃了！你真的是达芬奇亲吗？」

　　「当然是万能的天才，达芬奇亲本人了。如果不是我，你哪有这么快就能醒过来？自己的情况有多么糟糕，你都忘记了吗？」

　　——隐隐作痛的身体深处，也在同时提醒着他。

　　「……那高文呢？」

　　「高文卿吗……」她的声音轻轻地顿了一下，「把他带过来也可以哦，现在就要见他吗？」

　　面对着勾起嘴角，转身向外走去的工房主，突然有一丝记忆闪过少年御主的脑海。

　　——对了。是和高文约好，要让他一个人待一会的啊。

　　「不，不用了达芬奇亲！！」他下意识伸手去抓住她，但是又忘了自己的手受了伤，龇牙咧嘴地发出了一声惨叫。

　　捂着自己的手腕把它浸回疗养液里，藤丸立香叹了口气。

　　「说点别的吧。那个『灵基净化仪式』，准备就绪了吗？」

　　「大概三天之后就可以开始了哦。」

　　「那个，会不会很复杂，很痛苦啊。然后，净化的话……会失忆吗……？」

　　万能之人心情复杂地看了他一眼，扶着额头夸张地长出一口气：「藤丸啊！都这种时候了！现在应该想想你自己的伤比较重要吧！」

　　「……会失忆吗！这一点真的很重要！」

　　「不会！都说了只是『净化』而已，你到底一天到晚都在想什么啦！我年轻的时候也没有像你这么严重恋爱脑过啊！」

　　「哎，达芬奇亲也喜欢过男生吗……」

　　「啊真是的！病号就要认真配合治疗工作，赶紧给我休息啦你这家伙——」

　　然而藤丸立香并没有得到回答，因为万能之人已经伸手提着他的后颈，粗暴地将他按回了疗养舱。

　　>>>

　　后来他在疗养舱里睡了又醒，醒了又睡，喊了许多次达芬奇亲，但是万能之人都没有再理他。就这样不知道过了多久，藤丸立香实在是觉得自己在舱里无聊得要疯掉——他浸泡在疗养液里，连氧气都不需通过呼吸得到，这让他总觉得自己并非人类，而是化成了某种非人的低等水生动物，这种感觉太恐怖了——所以趁人不备，他打开疗养舱，偷偷地跑出来了。

　　他只穿着单薄的病号服，趿拉着一双塑料拖鞋。时间已经很晚了，空荡的走廊里，只有他一个人幽灵一样地游荡。他不知道该去哪里比较好，但是不知不觉间，却下意识地走到了圆桌骑士们的房间附近。

　　其实从很遥远的地方，就能听到竖琴的旋律。而在他走近的时候，琴声却不知为何戛然而止。

　　「路过的年轻Master啊。」坐在走廊上的骑士未曾睁开眼睛，「你的身上有湿润的缬草和菖蒲的味道。我想您或许需要一位吟游诗人护送您回去，否则一旦达芬奇女史生起气来，那副情景一定非常令人悲……」

　　藤丸立香立刻伸手捂住了他的嘴：「不要告诉她，崔斯坦卿！」

　　「但是您的身体还尚未痊愈。」

　　藤丸立香叹了口气：「高文怎么什么事都和你说……」

　　崔斯坦挑了挑眉：「高文卿？……不是的。只是之前偶然听到AlterEgo小姐们谈起，毕竟您的一举一动牵动着整个迦勒底的心。而且恕我直言Master，您也起码得把胳膊上的绷带拆掉才行啊。」

　　「……也对哦。」立香顿了顿，又问道，「那……高文卿呢，他在休息室里面呢？」

　　这下倒轮到对方大惑不解了：「Master，自几日前那次清除残留的任务以来，高文卿就一直没有回到这里。怎么，他偷偷跑到不知哪里去了吗？那么在下倒是十分愿意为您效劳——」

　　「不用了，谢谢您，崔斯坦卿！」

　　然而，还不等吟游诗人再说什么，御主已经又越过他向走廊的另一端跑去了。

　　>>>

　　他也不知道他为什么非要找到高文。只是恍惚地觉得，他现在非要找到高文不可。找到他之后应该怎么办，应该对他说点什么，他全都没有想。

　　他似乎从来都是这样横冲直撞的。只是他自己也不明白，为什么胸中会突然充满一种莫名的灼热感。

　　到底为什么会突然这样焦躁呢。

　　他的身体尚未痊愈，体能也没有恢复多少。在迦勒底的走廊上只跑了一小会儿，藤丸立香就觉得很累了。他只好扶着墙，调整着呼吸慢慢地走，一边走，一边不由自主地又想起了那一天的事。

　　——那时他睁开眼睛见到的第一幅景象，就是跪在他面前的太阳骑士。

　　藤丸立香瞬间清醒了，心沉甸甸地向下坠。浑身上下鸣响着的强烈痛苦，提醒着他现在发生的一切都并非梦境。

　　他最害怕的这一天终于还是到来了。千滋百味涌上少年的心头，霎时间他也像是失了声，不知道说些什么才好。

　　魔术师和他的使魔在沉默中陷入了漫长的对峙。许久之后，却还是骑士先开口了。

　　「Master，在下……」

　　然而这句话却被立香抢断了：「不是你的错！……高文，你不用自责的。」

　　他看到高文不可置信地抬起头来，睁大了眼睛：「您怎么可以说出这种话来……」

　　「呃，我……」藤丸立香绞尽脑汁地组织着语言，「这真的，真的只是个意外。嗯，在迦勒底的时候也不是会出各种千奇百怪的状况吗，所以我真的没有很在意，你也——」

　　眼前阵阵发黑。

　　藤丸立香话说了一半，险些又要晕过去，幸好骑士见状一个箭步冲上前来扶住了他，可刚一碰到肩膀，高文又立即松开了他，向后退去。

　　就仿佛在他眼里，此刻的御主成了某种不可触碰的事物一样。

　　藤丸立香靠在椅背上喘气，过了好久才缓过神来。实际上，他感觉到身体深处被弄伤的地方似乎又流出东西来了，可能是血液，也可能是别的东西，他不知道。他只知道抵抗疼痛已经用尽了他全身的力气，这让他连说话都有气无力。

　　好一会之后，他才说：「……可是高文卿，你得先把衣服还给我啊。」

　　高文大概这时候才意识到自己另一只手还紧紧攥着御主的红毛衣不放。这让他赶紧别过脸去，把毛衣递给了藤丸立香。

　　「……怎么不敢看我啊。」藤丸立香轻轻地，自嘲般地笑了一下，「我又不是什么小姑娘。」

　　「因为在下肮脏的双眼会玷污您，Master。」

　　藤丸立香顿感十分无奈：「可是现在我这个样子，也没办法自己穿好衣服啊。来搭把手吧，高文。」

　　然后，他看到太阳骑士转过身来，居然闭着眼睛给他穿衣服。少年御主简直哭笑不得，可下一刻，他却又痛叫出声。

　　是高文又不小心地碰到了他被捏伤的手腕。

　　声音落在骑士的耳朵里，一听便知道极其地不对劲，他连忙睁开眼睛，开口就问「您怎么了」，然后——

　　他的余光停留在了藤丸立香的手腕上。

　　他见到了一圈深深的，已然变色的指痕。过去他对这种痕迹是眼熟的，它经常出现在立香的身体上。

　　那个时候他还不知道谁是留下它的罪魁祸首。现在他终于知道了。

　　他对着藤丸立香再度跪了下去。

　　「……Master。骑士高文，已然对您犯下了不可饶恕的亵渎之罪。请您一定要……」骑士咬紧了牙关，声音艰涩，「一定要将在下变还灵基……将我处死。」

　　>>>

　　但后来他也没有先处置高文，他们什么都没做。他们也只能什么都不做。在和迦勒底的通讯恢复之前，他说服了高文帮他蒙混过关。太阳骑士踌躇了一下，最后还是同意了——处置他的罪行固然要紧，但必须将主君的名义维护得万无一失——然后高文看着他折断安瓿瓶，将鲜红的药水喝下去。

　　「幸好这最后一份药还在。」立香说，「要是丢了或者打碎了，那可就糟糕了。」

　　——之前曾经见过御主使用过很多次这种药剂。也曾经向他询问过，他只说是万能之人强化身体的新药，还在试用阶段。当时他还在好奇那究竟起到了什么作用，如果是营养剂的话似乎也并未起到效果……

　　其实一切都早有迹象。

　　随后，藤丸立香用刚刚恢复的一条令咒回充到自己的魔术礼装内。勉强地支撑着自己起了身，他仰起头对骑士说：「高文。还是要拜托你……用斗篷将我裹起来。」

　　于是，他们就这样等待到了浓雾散去，通信接通。从者们得到了讯号之后赶到了教堂里面，看到的只是奄奄一息等待救援的御主和守护着他的忠诚骑士。伦敦的魔雾本身就充斥着一种浓郁复杂的腐烂气味，骑士怀中的御主又只露出了一张灰扑扑乱糟糟的脸，任谁看上去都只以为他们遭到了魔物的突然袭击，因此才沦落得如此狼狈。

　　藤丸立香粉饰太平的手段堪称无师自通。他们就这样稀里糊涂地蒙混过关，在玛修·基列莱特关心又怀疑的眼神里飞也似地直奔了达芬奇工房——

　　之后他就再也撑不住了。在保有意识的最后时刻，他还用另一只手攥着高文斗篷的一角。

　　「醒来之后……你还会在这里吗？」

　　他不知道这句话他究竟有没有问，因为他并没有听到骑士的回答。

　　现在，他独自在迦勒底的走廊上幽魂一样地游荡。头发已经干透，崔斯坦卿口中那「缬草和菖蒲的味道」恐怕也已完全散去。他已经走过了许多太阳骑士可能会在的地方，修炼场也好、虚拟对战室也好、图书馆也好、新开辟的赛马场也好，他全都去过，可他却一无所获。

　　现在他嘴巴很渴，肚子也咕噜咕噜地响，但他已经精疲力尽，走不动了。

　　少年的心里隐隐有些不好的预感。如果此刻，高文已然不在迦勒底中的话——

　　也不是没可能。

　　在从时间神殿返回之后，达芬奇便说过有英灵随时想要离开也不要觉得奇怪的事。而虽然御主是从者据以现界的锚，但他和迦勒底的许多从者都签订了契约，因此他们之间的感应也没有普通圣杯战争中的主从那么强烈。它甚至微弱到了这样一种程度——哪怕有英灵离开迦勒底，无声无息地返回英灵座，他也不会知道。

　　毕竟迦勒底已然完成了它人理拯救的使命啊。

　　他看向窗外。

　　现在已经入夜，可外面天色依旧极亮，高原的积雪也依旧闪烁着令人致盲程度的白光。虽然人类的生命活动已然休止，但是宇宙的运转规律却不会因此暂停。迦勒底地处南极大陆，如今又秋分已过，因此事到如今，极昼的辉光仍然如约而至。

　　虽然在迦勒底的内部，昼夜是有灯光系统人工调节的，因此即使是在永昼之下，从者们也能度过一个传统意义上的「圣诞夜」，但只有当你被这种苍白而冰冷的光芒包裹的时候……

　　他又想起那个圣诞夜。

　　实际上，不是因为他恰好头脑发热，也不是因为那位骑士恰好近在咫尺。只是因为听说了「在槲寄生下接吻就能获得幸福」，所以顶着小姑娘们亲手给他编织的槲寄生花环，大着胆子吻了那位太阳骑士——后来的事情我们都知道了。并不是所有的传说都灵验。

　　只是他真的曾以为他已无限接近了幸福。

　　他无法忘记高文那天晚上将他推开，就像后来在教堂里那样。骑士的一双眼睛里写满了震惊和不敢置信——或许还有厌恶，但是他知道骑士向来会把自己的厌恶掩盖得非常完美——可若是他不厌恶我，为什么……

　　其实已经在想过千百次这种事真的发生了，他要怎么办才好。他只知道那一定会很难以收场，但是他还是心想船到桥头自然直吧，他想也许我们或许就这样走过幽谷，心意相通了呢。

　　他没想过当高文说出「请您一定要将我变还灵基，将我处死」这件事之后他要如何面对——因为这正是他无论如何都要回避的事实。但这又是最可能，最无可回避的结局。

　　哪里会有这种好事呢，藤丸立香。他对你的一切温柔都只是骑士应尽之仪，那从来都并非爱情。

　　——不行。不行，藤丸立香。你要坚持住，你不能被私情所打垮……

　　他离开了窗边，故意躲开了那些日光。沿着墙滑坐在阴影之中，藤丸立香不由自主地用双手环住了膝盖，将头也埋进了膝盖里，缩成了极不起眼的一团。

　　所幸这个地方很隐蔽，没有人会看到他的哭泣。因为承担着人理修复的重任，因为要和英灵们并肩而立，因为不能给别人添麻烦……

　　因为这是无法对外人道的痛苦，所以他决不能在人前落下泪来。

　　——好像已经很久没有哭泣过了。本来以为好像能够变得坚强起来了。果然这个机能还是没有消失吗。不过，我如今到底是为何而哭呢？

　　他又累又饿、精疲力尽、还消沉得要命。在走廊里面无声无息地哭了一会儿，不知道什么时候，藤丸立香居然再度睡了过去。

　　>>>

　　睁开眼睛的时候，他又被泡在疗养液里了。万能之人正在舱外记录数据，他敲击舱壁，将她唤了过来。

　　舱盖打开，他人鱼一样地从里面露出头来。达芬奇的声音里有些不怀好意：「居然又背着我偷偷跑到走廊上去了哦，藤·丸·君？」

　　「对不起，达芬奇亲！」总感觉会发生非常可怕的事情，少年急忙向她道歉，「这里实在是太闷了，我就……想出去转转。」

　　「然后，居然宁愿在走廊上睡着了也不回来……人家的工房莫非很可怕吗？」

　　「哪有哪有，如果达芬奇亲给我升级技能的QP消耗打半折，我愿意打铺盖天天住在这里都来不及……」

　　「想得真美。」迦勒底的垄断奸商敲了他一个爆栗，「身体还没恢复就不要出门乱跑，到底知不知道？快点给我把这个药喝掉。」

　　「味道好奇怪……这又是什么啊，达芬奇亲？」

　　「噢，就是之前你一直试吃的那种身体恢复药。因为反正看它好像对你的身体也没什么副作用，我索性就试着做了一份超浓缩版。味道是有点奇怪啦，不过喝下去骨头就会立刻长好，你不是要尽快装作无事发生的样子吗？」

　　「……好吧。」

　　他被达芬奇成功说服了。接过杯子，藤丸立香深吸一口气，将满杯子的怪药硬着头皮灌了进去。这药闻起来味道奇怪，喝起来也是又苦又黏，让他觉得喉咙难受。于是他可怜巴巴地向万能之人恳求道：「达芬奇亲，有没有糖啊，给点甜的吧，这药苦死了。」

　　「……罗马尼到底都惯了你什么坏毛病。」

　　话虽是这么说，然而她只是叹了口气，还是从腰间的小包里掏出了一枚水果硬糖。藤丸立香嘿嘿一笑，伸出双手剥开糖纸把糖含入口中——他不得不佩服神秘侧的力量，恢复秘药的作用立竿见影，本来他在疗养液里浸了三天的手腕已经接近复原，现在虽然说还不那么灵便，却已然可以动了。

　　「不过达芬奇亲，是谁送我回来的啊？」

　　他含着糖块，口齿不清地和万能之人说话。

　　「当然是我把你捡回来的……怎么，难道很失望吗，藤丸？」

　　「没有……」

　　万能之人点了点头，继续低着头不知道在记录着些什么：「那好吧！说起来，明天就可以进行净化仪式了哦。」

　　「那个，还有进行净化仪式的必要吗？」

　　羽毛笔停了下来。

　　「你在说什么，藤丸君？」

　　「高文他……」立香咕哝着，「我到处都找不到他。他还在迦勒底吗？我以为他已经……」

　　达芬奇愣了一下，随即笑出声来：「你在胡思乱想些什么啊？难道以为高文卿已经回英灵座了吗？」

　　藤丸立香知道自己又闹了个笑话。他也很尴尬地笑了两声，但意外的是，心跳的速度居然就此慢慢平复下来，之前的焦灼感也奇异地散去了。

　　我怎么会怀疑起高文呢。他一边想，自己也笑了。太阳骑士从来不会临阵脱逃的，这家伙，不是还等着我「将他处死」吗。

　　>>>

　　他从疗养舱里出来了，但是躺在病床上，因为魔药强烈的镇定作用，他又睡过去了。

　　而在他陷入沉眠之后，一个身影终于悄无声息地在他的身旁显现出来。

　　高文在藤丸立香的床边站了很久，窗边的光照射在他苍白的容颜和银亮的铠甲上，唯独没有照亮他掩在刘海下方的一双眼睛。他沉默无声，一动不动，仿佛一尊过分精美的雕像，而并非确实拥有着灵魂的某种存在。

　　昨夜在和万能之人准备净化仪式的中途，他们发现御主从工房里偷偷跑掉了。两人连忙分头去寻找，最后，是他首先在迦勒底最外侧的走廊上，发现了角落里缩成一团的御主。

　　可笑的是，过去对少年从来没有心怀芥蒂的他，这次却在走廊尽头遥远地观察了藤丸立香许久，知道意识到御主可能已经睡着了之后，才敢走过去，小心翼翼地把御主抱起来。

　　抱着那具比同龄人要更轻的躯体，他往回工房的路上走。实际上，在碰触少年御主的一瞬间，他又有了那种触电般的感觉，而与此同时，一些恍惚的记忆回归了，那种强烈的痛苦从他空洞的胸腔中溢出，将他几乎压得喘不过气来。

　　梦境和现实合二为一居然是如此令人痛苦的事情吗。

　　他本来以为他有着不惧于走入任何淤泥，负担着任何罪孽的觉悟。但在藤丸立香面前，就连这种钢铁般的意志也完全失效。因为这完全就是一种错误——完全的感情用事，完全的个人私欲。他在藤丸立香面前步步走错，招招皆输。

　　上帝作证，如果从者也能够按照自己的意志选择自己的死，他肯定在伦敦的教堂里直接自刎于藤丸立香面前。

　　但他不能。

　　后来他看到藤丸立香在他面前醒来，藤丸立香并没有怪他。更令人震惊的是，在遭受了如此重大的伤害和侮辱之后，御主的第一个想法居然是向他请求原谅。

　　他在那一瞬间，就完全明白了藤丸立香的心意。那是何等强烈、何等炽热、何等洁白无垢的决意——

　　但是却也因此，对御主的背德之爱终于成了审判他的刑架。

　　藤丸立香既是他的太阳，又是他的万丈深渊。他在名为藤丸立香的泥淖里越是挣扎越是下沉，终于要被那在无数岁月里带给他祝福的太阳活活烧死了。

　　骑士在床前面对着御主单膝跪下，轻轻地，小心翼翼地用自己的手覆上了藤丸立香刻着令咒的手。他刻意用一层手甲将他的主君与他的戴罪之身隔开了。

　　立香。Master。我爱您。如您爱我一般地那样爱您。但您已经是我永不可得之物了。

　　「——咳咳。」

　　就在这时，身后传来一声轻咳，他立刻收回了手，站起身来。

　　「您来了。」

　　「虽然我知道突然闯进来不是很好，高文卿……不过，现在Master需要休息。」

　　「我知道。」高文点点头，「我这就随您过去。」

　　他转身向门边走去，彩窗上斑斓昏暗的光线流向他摇曳的影子。万能之人站在门扉边欲言又止，他看到她脸上的神情，居然是一种罕见的严肃。

　　「……请问，您还有什么事情要同我说吗，达芬奇女史？」


	7. Chapter 7

　　灵基净化的日子终于到来了。

　　在万能之人的魔术工房中，临时的净化阵地已然作成。太阳骑士不会想到有朝一日他也会成为这种仪式的主角：浑身上下被锁链缚住，身上被贴满电极，跪在水银、硫磺与鲜血绘制成的法阵中央——那血甚至还取自御主的体内。

　　在仪式开始之前，他在工房门外见到了醒转过来的藤丸立香。御主倒还是那副没心没肺的开朗模样，在那儿眨着眼睛，左顾右盼的，望见他的一瞬间，眼睛都亮起来了。

　　「高文！是你，你还在这里呀……」

　　少年抿了抿嘴，看起来十分紧张。这是他们在从特异点返回之后的第一次照面，可即使是在他初次被迦勒底召唤的时候，这位年轻的御主候补都没显得如此窘迫过。

　　他轻轻地向御主行了个礼：「抱歉，Master。……让您担心了。」

　　藤丸立香摇了摇头：「没关系。知道高文还在迦勒底，我就很高兴了。」

　　经过了近日的一系列事件，藤丸立香已是强弩之末了。虽然知道有达芬奇的帮助，他左腕的骨折好得很快，但少年掌心新裹上的厚厚绷带，那张苍白失血的年轻面容，还是让骑士觉得十分沉重。

　　——如果可以的话，在仪式结束之后，我想和Master单独谈谈，可以吗？

　　后来在两人并肩进入工房的时候，他对藤丸立香说了这样一句话。少年微微地愣了一下，随即用力地点了点头。

　　高文在法阵中慢慢阖上眼睛。那时藤丸立香眼中光芒闪烁，明显是在期待着什么。可面对着那双事到如今依旧清澈而痴情的眼眸，骑士只觉得心脏再度渗出血来——如果身为灵体的他，此刻确实拥有一颗心脏的话。

　　在主持净化仪式的圣女宣告仪式开始的时候，雪白的强光和仪器的嗡嗡响声霎时间充满了整个魔术工坊，但不久之后，光和声音便全都远去了，骑士只觉得自己在不断地，不断地下沉，就像是坠入了冰冷的海水中。他不由得想起御主从他怀中沉进疗养舱水底的那一刻。我们有过同样的感觉吗？

　　记忆的万花筒开始徐徐转动，往事重上心头。在不断地冲刷着他灵基的魔力浪潮里，英灵慢慢想起了生前的很多事，想起了他曾经的某位年轻情妇。

　　那时他还尚未加入圆桌骑士团，而是作为教皇苏尔皮奇乌斯的骑士四处冒险。他出身高贵，容貌俊美，性情潇洒，极受女人迷恋。在出门替教皇为人们传达神谕的时候，他常在村庄中借宿，看见美丽的姑娘，他总是会赠其一束百合花。而当月至天中，夜至深处，所有的百合花都睡去的时刻，那些年轻的少女往往便会深夜到访，来同他一夜风流。

　　他梦见的正是其中一位牧人的女儿。她常用麻纱包裹着肩膀和头发，每当她在河边掬水的时候，那漆黑的秀发就会从头纱的缝隙里垂下。他正是因此爱上她的。

　　那天他在林中遭遇猛兽，在搏斗过程中受了伤，还好路遇这位女子将他带回家中。后来他在她的家中养伤，也会带着她一起坐在格林嘉莱特的马背上，同她一起放牧。在天高云淡的秋日里，树影婆娑的水边树林中，他紧紧地将她抱在怀中，低下头吻她。但当一吻结束，再度睁开眼睛的时候，他清晰地看到了少女的面庞——

　　那绝不是她。

　　虽然时隔千年，他早已忘记了她的名字和面容，但那张脸分明就是藤丸立香！

　　但高文却并没有立刻放开他。梦境中的一切都在有条不紊地继续着，他看到他与藤丸立香吻了又吻，爱了又爱，在温柔如珊瑚色的夕光中，少女化为少年，在裙摆的阴影之下，他再度占有了那年轻的躯体。

　　原来这并非他的回忆，高文想，这也只是他对御主所有亵渎幻想中的其中一种而已。

　　但接下来，他窥见了更多的幻境。那些全都是他的过去——不，不如说是异化的过去更为恰当——因为在他梦里所有温婉的身躯都开始含起鲜明的骨感，所有的眼睛都成为清澄深邃的海面，所有的欲望都化成了一千五百年前绝不会有的模样。那一瞬间他甚至不知道是藤丸立香在他心中被拆开重组，化成了他所有的情人，还是他所有的情人实际上都具有藤丸立香的某一部分。

　　这净化之火真的正在烧毁我灵魂里的某一部分吗？又或者其实我早已病入膏肓，无药可救了？

　　他想，大概一切从最开始就错了，从他爱上他的御主，又或者从他响应藤丸立香召唤的时候就错了。情爱与欲望对于他来说是生来就有的诅咒，那些姑娘们也好，藤丸立香也好。也许从自己生前和摩根勒菲第一次见面时他就该明白，他体内流淌着的魔女之血生来就污秽不堪，就连如今包裹他全身的净化之火——就连那永远祝福着他的阳炎，都无法将其彻底燃烧殆尽。

　　因此梦境的每一次重现和崩塌，都只是让他的痛苦徒增一层罢了。

　　浑身上下都发作着灼烧式的剧痛。在这种浑浑噩噩的幻觉里，他最后看见自己站在叹息之壁前。太阳正在天空中央，照亮了他面前广阔的大地。

　　他环顾四周，发现这个梦是从未有过的。他的剑上和盔甲上都沾满了血，而他低下头时，看到自己正站在一片黏稠的血泊之中。所见之处尸横遍野。可这是什么时候呢？即使在莫德雷德攻陷圣城的时候，这里也不曾如此像人间地狱过……

　　就在这时，几乎像是心灵感应到什么似的，他抬起头来。

　　在他视线前方很遥远的地方，站着几个戴着兜帽的影子。为首的影子仿佛是个纤细的少年身形，如今这个影子则正以警惕的姿态保护着身后的少女——即使他看上去手无寸铁，而少女正持着比她的身躯还要大上不少的圣盾。

　　风扬起他肩上宽大肮脏的兜帽，使少年露出了脸。他们再度对视了。

　　不过和以往的所有时刻都不一样的是，如今那双眼睛里只有鲜明的恐惧和憎恨，几乎像是钉子一样，将太阳骑士彻底钉在了原地。

　　风声也好，脚步声也好，说话声也好，梦里没有任何声音。他们正变得越来越近，或许是藤丸立香接近他，或许是他接近藤丸立香，他不知道。他只是在想，Master在看着我，Master在恨我了。

　　但正如过去他意识到藤丸立香对他那种纯洁、天真、毫无保留的爱反而是摧毁他的最后一根稻草那样，如今少年锋利冷酷的神情，反而使他感觉到了某种得救。

　　——您就应该这样看着我才对啊。

　　他们近在咫尺了。

　　那双眼睛好美，恐惧、不甘、憎恨、愤怒充满了它。我从未被您这样望过，而我本来以为有一天被您这么看着，我将痛苦得几乎死去。可我无可救药了，Master。我只觉得这样的您也好美，甚至您越恨我，我越是觉得您漂亮到了无法形容的地步，那种剧烈而美丽的杀意，就像是雨水一样冲刷着我——

　　雨水落在了他的身上。

　　可当高文抬头望向天空的时候，太阳依旧高悬在天空的中央。与此同时，他听到一声水滴落下的黏稠轻响。但雨似乎是不会发出那样黏稠的声音的。

　　听觉一瞬间被全部开启，风声，脚步声，惨叫声猝不及防地涌入他耳内，而最后响起的，是某种东西倒在地上的声音——

　　骑士低下头。他感觉到浑身的血液流动都停止了。

　　一颗头颅正滚落到他足边。那头颅的颈项像是被刚刚斩断，还能隐约见到被阳炎烧灼的皮肤和裸露着森白颈椎的断面，头上短而柔软的黑发浸透了污血，五官也被鲜血和泥土覆满，可即使如此，他依旧如同被诅咒一般，凝望着那双刻在他灵魂深处的眼睛。

　　「Ma……s——」

　　从者倏然间睁开了双眼，嗓子里发出一声不似人类的沙哑嘶吼。他刚一睁眼就见到在他面前不远处的藤丸立香向后倒去，那副场景和幻境里的最后景象骤然重叠在一处，让他下意识地想要起身去救，然而却发现动弹不得——骑士只徒劳地听见周身锁链的拉扯声。

　　「Master！」

　　还好，离少年最近的白色圣女及时接住了他。

　　周身的火焰逐渐退去，魔术工房归于平静。万能之人从远处走过来，先同圣女一起将御主扶在了椅子上，然后给高文解开了束缚。

　　「仪式……结束了吗？」他听到藤丸立香问。

　　「嗯，结束了。」达芬奇说，「很成功，至少仪器上已经看不出灵基上还残留着阴影了。」

　　「太好啦。」

　　藤丸立香虚弱地笑了一下，又要从椅子上倒下去。这一次高文飞奔过去扶住了他，但紧接着他又将御主放开了。

　　圣女眨了眨眼睛，不明所以地看了看他，又看了看御主。在她印象里这两个人一直十分要好，亲密得犹如兄弟。但不知为何，如今两人之间却弥漫着一种奇异的僵硬气氛。是吵架了吗？还是和她前一天才被达芬奇叫来参加的灵基净化仪式有所关联呢？

　　不过想归想，她也明白身为从者，对御主的事情也不便多问。所以她只是一如往常地揉了揉藤丸立香的头——少年想躲开但是没成功，结结实实地被她抱在怀里揉了好几下——然后说：「我今天也新做了点心，等一下Master要来尝尝看吗？」

　　「是什么点心？」

　　「嗯，就是上次的可乐饼。」

　　「啊，是那个！」藤丸立香说，「我还记得！那个可乐饼高文给我带来过的，很好吃的！」

　　骑士站在旁边，看到少年转过头来问他：「那等一下，高文卿也一起去尝尝看吧！啊对了，要把达芬奇亲那份儿也捎上……」

　　于是后来圣女向他们摆了摆手，先行离开了。在贞德离开工房之后，一边的达芬奇和藤丸立香交换了一下眼神，也叹息一声，为他们关上了门。

　　「……好了，高文。不是有一些话想对我说吗？现在就可以说了。」

　　>>>

　　骑士走到他面前，缓缓跪了下来。听到膝甲敲击地面的声音，少年的心也不由得颤动了一下。

　　有那么一会儿，他们都沉默着，像是都不知道该说什么才好。水银、硫磺和血液混合成一种污浊的芳香，让他直觉得头昏脑涨，喘不过气来。

　　好像他一时半会也不会开口的，藤丸立香。你得想想怎么打破这份尴尬的沉默才行——可是，就在他这么想的时候，高文开口了。

　　「……也许这些话，我之前也同您说过，Master。但今天……但即使净化仪式已经完成，可在您面前的这个从者，确实对您犯下了无法饶恕的重罪。所以，在下依旧请您，执行对Saber·高文的灵基变还。」

　　果然如此。藤丸立香望着他想，果然他不应该对这个男人抱有他会突然开窍的希望。

　　所以，少年只是轻轻地叹了口气。

　　「真的一定要这么做不可吗？对于我来说，高文也是迦勒底不可或缺的助力之一，即使现在人理拯救的使命已经完成了……」

　　「正因为人理拯救的使命已经完成了，Master。」

　　他看着高文低着头跪在他面前的样子，心想他好像一座山。而如今工房里的烛火昏暗地摇曳着，将从者的影子照得也有些虚幻了。他抿了抿嘴，感觉到一阵强烈的眩晕。

　　你要就此放弃吗？毕竟你们之间真的已经到了这种地步。你早该对他的冷酷有所觉悟，从你见他的第一面起，你不就知道他是何等绝情的人物了吗——

　　但是……即便如此，但是……

　　少年深深地吸了一口气，然后开口了。

　　「可以哦。」他说。

　　这时他看到高文的身子震颤了一下，然后抬起头来。那眼睛里有某种惊愕的神情一闪而逝，像是没想到他会答应得这么干脆似的。

　　「不过在这之前，我还有一笔账要和你算。圣杯总共七只。灵基再临使用的触媒的话是银棋和金像各十四枚，英雄之证三十个，八连双晶六枚。大骑士勋章二十四枚。龙之逆鳞四片。至于技能的话——」

　　「Master……」

　　「怎么了，高文卿？莫非卿只是想就这样一走了之吗？那可不行。怎么说你也是我耗尽心血培养的从者啊！想要一干二净地返回英灵座，总得先把资源都还给我才行吧？」

　　我好卑鄙啊。藤丸立香想，我终于还是说了这样不择手段的话。但他已经没有别的办法了。

　　「……」

　　他听到高文过了一会儿，才吞吞吐吐地说：「……圣杯的话大抵实在无法还给您，或许可以折算成等价的材料或者QP……Master，在迦勒底，在下手头并不宽裕，所以或许……让我在迦勒底工作还债……也是可以的。」

　　「那或许等到我都变成老头子了，高文卿还没还清呢！」

　　他站起身，摇摇晃晃地往高文面前走。因为头晕实在是太严重，他走到一半的时候险些摔倒，这时高文几乎本能地站起来扶他，可在碰到他肩膀的一瞬间又像是被火燎到一样收回手去——但是，被他握住了。

　　他握高文的手腕握得极紧，几乎要用尽浑身的力气。高文愣在那儿，眼睛愕然地看着他，于是他抬头，他们就这样再度对视了。

　　他长得真英俊，眼睛也好美。即使是金星女神珍藏的宝石，也没有一颗能比得上那双眼睛吧……

　　因而此刻，少年有一瞬间几乎像是第一次见到对方那样入了迷，但是他又立刻清醒过来，与此同时，强烈的哀伤就像手掌一样，攥住了他的心脏。

　　他想，其实刚才说的那些话也不是他的本意。实际上从一开始，他要的不过只是个答案而已。

　　「……听我说，高文。我喜欢你……从，从很久以前就开始了。那你呢？」

　　嗓子发出的声音很沙哑，很陌生，几乎不像是自己的。但他必须亲口问高文，亲口让高文说出来，即使他知道那句话一定是一柄早就铸好的利剑，下一刻就会直接刺穿他的心脏——

　　「——正因在下抱有和您一样的感情，所以我才……无法原谅自己对您居然犯下了这种罪行啊。」

　　「……哎？」

　　>>>

　　他本以为藤丸立香不会图穷匕见到这种地步。但藤丸立香毕竟是藤丸立香。

　　现在，他被御主抓住了。少年咬着嘴唇，下颌的线条紧绷绷的，像是紧张得要命，握着他手腕的手也抖得好厉害，但眼睛却亮亮的，几乎像是有火在里面烧一样。那视线太灼热，太锋利了，几乎让他产生了一种正在被缓慢烧毁的错觉。

　　藤丸立香结结巴巴地说：「你，……你刚才说什么？」

　　「我爱您，Master。」他绝望地闭上眼睛，「我当然爱您，甚至也许在比您更早的时候就开始了。然而您是Master，我是Servant，我获得您的手段又是如此令人不齿，何况我身负的诅咒也必然会给您带来不幸……」

　　「……你是笨蛋吗高文！？」

　　少年大声地喊了出来。

　　「好吧！那既然这样！那我才决不允许你就这么简单地逃回英灵座呢！什么赎罪啊什么补偿的……所以你到底在想什么啊！你难道是喜欢捉弄我吗！说什么喜欢我……那如果很早之前就开始喜欢我的话，圣诞节也好在教堂里的时候也好……所以为什么总是要推开我啊！」

　　说到最后，藤丸立香的声音几乎有些咬牙切齿了。

　　现在从他的角度，能够清晰地看到在御主脖子上尚未消去的一圈淤痕。那正是他的手掌在御主身上留下的痕迹。少年眼圈发红，皮肤苍白，声音沙哑，看上去脆弱得要命，然而每一句话，都像是钉子一样敲在他心上。

　　「所以你就因为这些莫名其妙的原因所以打算逃跑吗，胆小鬼骑士？」

　　「……胆，胆小鬼……」

　　「我难道说的不对吗？我们是彼此喜欢的吧？那既然这样的话就在一起啊！对于我也好，对于高文你也好，这样的旅途，明明都是我们一生中的第一次而且是唯一一次吧，说些什么手段不光彩啊带来不幸之类的鬼话……所以说不试试怎么知道啊你这笨蛋圆桌骑士！！」

　　「Ma……s——」

　　此刻，骑士再也说不出话来了。他直直地看着藤丸立香，所有的声音都被少年堵了回去——

　　是藤丸立香踮起脚来，又吻了他。

　　圣诞夜的时候你推开了他。那时你拒绝了，那么现在你也应该拒绝的，骑士。可像是被霎时劈成了两半似的，任凭理智再如何劝说，他的手却不知为何不听使唤，轻轻地捧住了少年的脸颊。

　　隔着皮革，他能感觉到御主皮肤下鲜活跳动的热量。一种亡者的本能又开始在他心中作祟了。即使如今已经身为英灵，但他生前仍是人类。是人类就会有欲望，就会有渴爱的本能。

　　在外人眼里，他强大、温和、体贴、礼貌，是御主身边的好帮手，人理修复过程中最可靠的助力之一。然而日光越烈，阴影也就越深。因此他害怕自己对御主日渐深沉汹涌的欲望，害怕那会诅咒二人的不讲道理的恋爱，害怕横亘的千年迷雾终将把他们分开，更害怕自己贪婪强欲的内心，因为他无比憎恨又无比渴望，甚至于当他看到Master站在众人中央，内心有时都会因为「他永远不会只属于我」而嫉妒得发狂——

　　但他所有的恐惧和贪欲，都在这一刻被彻底烧毁了。

　　少年的舌头很凉，很脆弱，含着一点点草药的苦味。或许在梦里他们已然唇舌交缠了千百遍，但对于骑士而言，这么清晰真实地感觉到藤丸立香的存在，还是第一次。他发觉自己居然从未如此不知所措过，简直就像是第一次接吻那样。

　　而在他们唇舌交缠的时刻，太阳骑士稍微有些不合时宜地想起了一些过去的事情。他想起某个夜晚，那时圆桌骑士团的成员们正在棋牌室里坐了一圈，聊些在一千多年以前就已经聊过无数次的恋爱话题。然而他们对彼此之间实在是太知根知底，而如今都是亡灵，也不好总是提些生前往事，因此说着说着，他们就说到了御主的身上。

　　一开始只是讨论「在这么多从者之间也能周旋得开，Master也真是了不起啊」，但后来则变成了「Master到底是天生性格冷淡，还是因为他早就心有所属」，而到最后，坐在他对面的莫德雷德突然说了一句：「如果Master那家伙中意的人是从者……又或许那个人正在我们其中的话……？」

　　这是很久很久以前的事情，久到那个阴差阳错的圣诞夜都还尚未来临。因此，那时的高文还尚未知晓自己最后的答案。

　　但他现在知道了。

　　人的一生会经历许多奇妙的瞬间。在这个瞬间到来之前，你像被千百条锁链困住，像坠入茫茫迷雾里，像赤脚踩在荆棘之上，一切都让人痛苦万分，不知道要如何才能摆脱。但只要那个时刻到来，只要抓住那只向你伸来的手——

　　就像从深不见光的海底终于回到岸上。他怀抱着掌心里小小的情人，年轻的太阳，心想，原来答案就应该是这样，原来答案就在这里。

　　他闭上眼睛。

　　——如果Master选择了别人，在下身为臣子自然会送上衷心的祝福。但如果Master选择了我，我也必须拼上一切为他带来幸福。

　　亲吻结束了。

　　「高文这次没再推开我呢……」

　　而他叹息着问：「您怎么一直在发抖，Master？」

　　「因为我，我也……害怕。这是我第一次，第一次向人告白。那……那个，我这样子，是不是很可笑啊……？」

　　「怎么会。」他笑了笑，轻轻摸了摸藤丸立香的头，「在下即使是做梦也不敢想象，您如今会在我面前露出这副神情……很可爱，Master。」

　　「……叫我立香。可以吗？」他支支吾吾地说，「至少，至少在只有两个人的时候，高文，可以叫我的名字吗？我想……听你叫一次我的名字……」

　　那双眼睛如此清澈，如此渴爱，如此近在咫尺地望着他。藤丸立香总是这样，明明身为御主，此时此刻，却像是他向高文乞求爱怜一样。

　　但我再也不会辜负他的愿望了。高文想。

　　「嗯。立香。要我说几遍都可以……能够称呼您的名字，也是在下求之不得的荣幸哦。」

　　第一次被心爱之人轻声喊了自己的名字，少年的耳朵也红得几乎要滴出血来。他也不知道接下来要怎么办才好，可就在这时，他没想到自己的肚子居然如此不解风情，居然咕咕作响了起来。

　　「真是的，别这么破坏气氛啊。」

　　少年捂着自己的肚子，扁了扁嘴。面前的骑士也不禁笑出了声，但接着他像是意识到了什么，表情又严肃了起来。

　　「说起来，您是不是今天直到现在还没吃饭？」

　　「没，没有，我早上其实有吃了一点……」

　　肚子又「咕噜噜」地响了一下。

　　「……但不管如何，您现在也必须吃点东西才行了。」

　　「那等一下，我们一起去吃可乐饼吧！」

　　「遵命，Master。不，立香……」

　　「不过呢，」他环着高文的脖子，眨了眨眼，「我还想再亲你一次，可，可以吗？」

　　话音刚落，他抓着骑士的领子，作势又要吻上去，但这次却被高文用手挡住了。

　　「怎么了？」

　　「立香。至少这一次就由我来教您吧。明明身为骑士，却总是由您来主动，在下真是深感惭愧……」

　　于是，他把少年扶回到椅子上坐好，俯下身来吻他的嘴唇。藤丸立香一直睁着眼睛看他，他就这样轻轻地捧着少年御主的脸，感觉自己像是捧着一枚珍贵的，蓝色的星星。

　　后来星星闭上了眼睛，沉溺在他的臂弯里。然而与此同时，骑士感觉到面颊上居然生出一种新鲜而温热的潮湿触感——

　　原来是不知何时，他们竟都落下泪来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：关于高文在加入圆桌之前身为教皇骑士的设定，参考自蒙茅斯的杰佛里著，陈默翻译版的《不列颠诸王史》。


	8. Chapter 8

　　晚饭结束之后，他和高文并肩回到了自己的房间中。

　　外面依旧下着薄薄的雪，苍白的光辉覆满了走廊。他走在前面，高文走在后面，一路上都没有怎么说话。但少年此刻听着骑士与他几乎完全同调的脚步声，心中竟久违地一片宁静。

　　这段时间以来，他几乎都要忘记这种安心感是怎样一种体验了。

　　后来他们进了屋，藤丸立香一屁股坐在床上，仰面倒下。他脸颊依旧苍白，但稍微出了一点汗，颧骨的地方闪闪发亮，居然开始透露出一种健康的淡淡血色。

　　藤丸立香拍拍身边：「高文，你坐这儿来。」

　　可出乎他的意料，骑士摇了摇头，反而对他说：「Master，请您起身。」

　　「怎么了？」

　　「达芬奇女史嘱托过我，您的伤还不能算完全恢复。所以……」他一边说话一边转过身去，把房间里备着的药箱拿了过来，「所以，换药的工作就交给在下了。」

　　说这话的时候，他已经走到床边，握住了藤丸立香的手，解开他腕间的绷带。藤丸立香只好又慢慢坐起身子。

　　「其实达芬奇亲的药真的很厉害……」少年一边说，一边就像要证明什么似的去抓高文的拇指，「你看，已经可以自由活动了。」

　　骑士用另一只手握住了那不安分的手掌：「就连女史自己也说这是副作用还不明确的魔药。您的身体本来就承受不了太多的魔力……所以，还是不要太过依赖为好。乖，要听大人的话。」

　　藤丸立香只好吐了吐舌头：「……我知道啦。」

　　他听见高文叹息一声。

　　「抱歉，立香。」他握着少年的手腕，「这里一定很疼吧。」

　　「现在不疼了。都过去了，我也不记得了。」他摇了摇头。

　　高文本来用拇指蘸着药膏，正在他手腕皮肉的新生部位涂药，听到这话，他的动作稍微地停滞了一下，然后低下头，在那伤痕逐渐淡去的位置烙下一吻。

　　「以后再也不会有这样的事情了，Master。」

　　后来他们都没再说什么，他任由骑士给他上药，包扎，换下衣服。身为「中意从者」，其实御主日常生活的很多琐事之前都已经由高文负责。太阳骑士做事向来认真，在平日里照顾御主的时候也是细致入微，然而之前两人心意尚未相通，如此周到的侍奉在许多时候反而让少年避之不及——因为他会胡思乱想，更令人难为情的是，他根本控制不住自己的胡思乱想，就像不久之前那几次给他上药的时候一样。

　　但现在的心境，和过去大不相同了。藤丸立香目不转睛地看着高文，脑子里模模糊糊地想，现在他属于我，我也属于他。

　　也许是快乐的多巴胺分泌太多了，使他的大脑陷入了一种迷幻的微醉状态，于是很突然地，他伸手抱住了高文。

　　「Master……？」

　　「……我明天休假。」

　　「那可真是再好不过了，您现在确实需要好好地休息才成呢。」

　　「不，不是这个意思！我……」

　　从这个角度，高文看不清少年的脸，但从少年吞吞吐吐的话音里，能感觉到他仿佛又开始害羞了。

　　「所以，我的意思是……就是那个，高文……现在，要做吗？」

　　「不行。」

　　出人意料的回答。藤丸立香愣了一下：「哎！？为什么？」

　　「这莫非还要说吗？因为您现在的健康状况很不好。」高文抓起被子直接把他裹了个结结实实，「天色也不早了，您必须尽快歇下才成。」

　　「可是……」

　　骑士轻轻摸了摸他的额头：「听话，立香。快睡觉吧，我知道你在想什么。我会一直陪在你身边，不会离开的。」

　　因此无论之后藤丸立香如何软磨硬泡，骑士依旧无情地拒绝了他的请求。到最后少年御主万策休矣，只好垂头丧气地蒙起被子呼呼大睡了。

　　连日以来发生了这么多事，他也确实很累了。没过一会儿，守在他床边的骑士就听见了被子里传来了安稳绵长的呼吸声。他轻轻喊了一句立香，已经没有回应，大抵确实是睡着了。高文这才笑了一下，起身去为御主关灯。

　　但他不知道的是，藤丸立香此刻再度睁开了眼睛。

　　高文正站在他床头，他能感觉到熟悉的灵力波动，和骑士身上那股凛然的雪松香气。这让他的身体再度绷紧了。少年本能地回忆起很多类似的时刻。那些海浪般的，噩梦般的，痛苦又甜美的时刻。平心而论，如果高文再变成那副模样，他当然会害怕。

　　但是——

　　可事实证明他想多了。因为后来高文只是蹑手蹑脚地上了床，贴着他的后背躺了下来，然后用双手将他轻轻地抱进了怀里。他身材高大，肩膀宽阔，轻轻松松地就把少年完全地拢入怀中。

　　高文的下巴正抵在他头顶。他听到高文轻轻地说：「晚安，Master。」

　　「……」

　　藤丸立香忽然间转了个身。

　　「抱歉。打扰到您入睡了吗？」

　　「没有。」他把头埋在高文颈间，声音闷闷的，「我只是还没有睡着。」

　　但与此同时，少年的手慢慢向下伸去。他只穿着一件包身T恤和内裤，而高文在上床之前也使盔甲全部灵子化了，因此两人现在几乎是肉体紧贴着肉体，这让所有的本能反应都无可遁形了。

　　高文的眉头皱了起来，他能感觉到那冰凉柔软的手指正在拙劣地试图取悦他。然而拙劣归拙劣，却在他的身躯上点出了一片燎原烈火。熔岩般的声音又在耳畔回响，骑士几乎开始痛恨为什么自己的理智在藤丸立香面前总是失控，但他决不能再放任自流，决不能——

　　因此他握住了藤丸立香不安分的手，猛地翻了个身，把少年压在了身下。

　　「请您不要再胡闹了，Master。」

　　他声音低哑又严肃，已然带了几分危险的意味。可藤丸立香只是曲起膝盖，轻轻顶了顶他的胯间：「之前还一本正经地说不行呢。高文卿这不也是很渴望吗？」

　　在黑暗里，他看不到藤丸立香的面容，只能听到一种急促的呼吸声，和声音里隐隐的颤抖。

　　——他也在害怕。但他仿佛一定要高文同他做爱。为什么？

　　「……高文，你知道吗？」藤丸立香突然说，「过去在很多个夜晚，我都一样像现在这样被你抓住双手，动弹不得。」

　　他声音又轻又软，可高文却像是突然中了什么魔术一般，瞬间浑身僵住。

　　「……不要道歉。我知道你接下来要说什么。」藤丸立香轻轻地摇了摇头，「我猜，其实高文害怕自己又伤到我。但是我不害怕，因为我知道是高文，所以我相信你。」

　　室内陷入了短暂的沉默。很久之后，高文才苦笑出声。

　　「果然还是逃不过您的眼睛，Master。但是……您也本不必为我退让到这种地步。」

　　「达芬奇也这么说，以前她还说我疯了。那时她说失去控制的从者不知道会做出什么事来，也不记得自己做过什么，但是高文……」

　　他从高文的掌中抽出手来，环抱住他的颈项：「但我觉得这样也不要紧。……虽然说出来会很可笑，但我觉得……因为喜欢高文是我自己的事情，而我本来也没有认真想过有朝一日会得到报偿。所以对当时的我来说，即使只能不见天日，我也是心甘情愿的。

　　其实，你也知道我经常做各种各样的梦。做那些关于特异点的，那些关于从者们的。而我有的时候也会梦见你，高文，但是梦到你的时候，和梦到其他人的时候都不一样。」

　　「我都是梦到那些绝无可能发生的事。比如说……比如说你不是从者，不是应召唤而来的使魔，我也不是御主。我们都是普通人，我们相遇，相爱，然后度过一生。然而每次睁开眼睛，我又知道这绝不可能。我知道人理修复的工作马上就要接近尾声，我们可能只能互相陪伴很短暂的一段时间就会永远分开。我只是个普通的半吊子魔术师……啊不对，我还什么魔术都不会呢，所以也算不得魔术师……因此大概死后也不会有什么事迹升华成英灵，我们像普通人那样白头偕老，本就是绝无可能的事。所以现在这样就足够了。我真的已经非常幸福，甚至觉得不可思议，你知道吗？直到现在，我都不确定自己是醒着的，还是在做梦。」

　　「其实我也有和您相同的感觉，但这一切都是真的，立香。我在这里呢。我绝不会离开您身边，再也不会。」

　　「所以抱我吧，高文。」他说，「我也不知道什么时候我们就会分开。因此每一天对我来说都像最后一天那样……所以……」

　　他果然拿藤丸立香没有任何办法。

　　「……遵命。这是我的荣幸，Master。」

　　骑士握着他的手吻了吻，声音像是哽咽，又像是叹息。他俯下身，顺手转了转床头的按钮，微弱的光线应声而亮，就这样映亮了藤丸立香的双眼。

　　在他身下，少年正微笑着望向他。那是一对何等清澈，何等渴爱的眼睛啊。

　　>>>

　　——面对已然彻底打开的潘多拉魔盒，再也没有人可以做回恪守清规的圣徒。

　　因此，现在他正将藤丸立香抱入怀中。少年的头轻轻地倚靠在他的肩膀上，在他这个角度，并看不到御主的神情，但在薄薄一层灯光的照映里，他能够看到御主的后颈到肩膀都完全地红透了。

　　「所，所以说，为什么要开灯啊……」

　　「因为您并非女性，身体也本不存在适应与同性交媾的机能。因此事前的准备是必要的，」他一只手漫不经心地安抚着少年颤抖不已的后背，另一只手则试探性地开拓着这具青涩的身体，「还请Master一定要耐心一些。」

　　「准，准备什么的，也不用做得这么麻烦吧……」与其说焦急，少年的声音不如说是羞怯更为恰当，「我们不是已经做过很多次了吗，简单地润滑一点就，就可以了……呜！」

　　很突然地，感觉到从者粗糙的指腹擦到了内壁上一处极敏感的地方。身体瞬间绷紧了，少年下意识咬紧了嘴唇，却还是漏出了一声变调的呻吟来。

　　「这可不行。」

　　从者的声音依旧柔和，却隐隐地压低了一些：「因为这才是你我之间的第一次，立香。」

　　他抽出手指蘸取了一坨蜜膏，又再度探入藤丸立香的体内。少年的身体紧张得不行，里面牢牢地吸着他的指尖，又蓄积着惊人的热量，几乎在将蜜膏抹进去的一瞬间就完全化掉了，正沿着他的手指淋淋漓漓地往外淌，弄得整个大腿内侧都又湿又滑，他只能将其刮起来，再推进去。

　　哪怕早已习惯了圣剑与阳炎的热量，在探索这具年轻身体的内侧之时，高文依旧产生了一种自己的手指也会被融化在里面的错觉。

　　而不仅是后面绞得极紧，由于指尖对前列腺若有若无的爱抚，少年身体的前端也挺立起来了。高文顾不上他，他只能自给自足，仓皇地用双手将自己和高文的性器都握在一块，胡乱地套弄着。他的动作并不熟练，但也许是因为从未被如此耐心温柔地对待过，强烈的快感已经使他有些失神，透明的先走液止不住地往下流，沿着指尖的缝隙淌进了阴影之中。

　　「高文，我觉得差，差不多了吧……」

　　「我知道您已经十分渴望了。但不润滑得更充分一点可不成……您的身体十分年轻生涩，必须做好万全的准备，才不会使您受到伤害啊。」

　　「话说我怎么总感觉你在笑……其实，其实你在故意戏弄我吧！啊……高文你这个……坏心眼骑士……」

　　「没有哦。」话虽如此，骑士声音里的愉快却显而易见，「不过我确实觉得很高兴，因为终于能够侍奉您……立香难道不也这样觉得吗？」

　　骑士低头吻了吻少年御主烧红发烫的耳朵尖，「您也觉得被这样对待更好一些，不是吗？」

　　……他无法否认。

　　过去雌伏在那失去理智的从者身下，他固然偶尔也能获得一些快乐，但因为对方的动作过于粗暴残酷，在大多数时刻，都是痛苦远大于快感的。即使在学校里上过生理课，也在以前的同辈人之间稍微地接触了一点相关常识，但对于十七年都没有过任何交往对象的少年来说，性爱依旧是个遥远而模糊的词汇。

　　——他甚至曾经一厢情愿地认为，毕竟是同性之间的「不正确」的交媾，因此欲望的表达本来就有罪，承受这种痛苦也是理所应当的。

　　但此刻，如此新鲜、单纯而强烈的欢愉，几乎摧毁了他过去一切的认知。

　　和性器不太相同的是，手指在身体里面的运动十分地细腻而复杂。而每次被高文的手指向深处更进一分，就有一波比之前更加强烈的快乐冲撞他的大脑。这让他渐渐地已经说不出话来，只能望着不远处的茫茫黑暗，急促地喘息——

　　「Master的身体好敏感。」他听到高文在他耳畔说话，声音极低却无比清晰。藤丸立香这一刻却羞赧得不能自已——因为仅仅被用手指玩弄后穴，他就已经控制不住地达到了高潮。

　　后来他被高文面对面地压在了床上，用枕头架高了腰，双腿也摆成了适合进入的姿势。但即便已被开发得如此充分，被进入的过程也并没有特别顺畅。

　　只因为他太年轻，而对方的尺寸又太惊人，因此哪怕高文只稍微进了一点点，他就又开始浑身紧绷，反手抓紧了床单，本能地倒抽起气来。

　　「请您放松，尽量放松下来……」因此骑士也只能一边叹息着，一边不断地爱抚他的脊背，腰腹和臀部，劝诱着少年的身体不要因为过去的记忆而太紧张，「没关系的，立香……不要怕……」

　　后来在这种叹息之中，他只好低下头去亲吻藤丸立香。没想到这个手段是有用的，在和少年唇舌交缠的一瞬间，他就能感觉到对方的身体明显地宽容了起来。

　　他的少年大抵是很喜欢接吻的，他想。因为这一天之内，Master自己也吻了我许多次。

　　少年的嘴唇潮湿，柔软而甘甜，但事实上，这种甘甜反而总让骑士觉得危险。因为这甜味几乎超出了他所有的想象——简直就像一枚浆果融化在他舌头上——让他在这种时候，心中无数次地又生出那种贪婪粗暴的欲望，恨不得要咬上一口，甚至最好连骨头带血都吞入腹中。

　　但他不能。毕竟他已然成为了立香独一无二的骑士，因此决不能再度回归那种野兽的模样。

　　然而最后，当他彻底进入藤丸立香身体最深处的时候，他却听到了少年发出了一声清晰的啜泣。这让他也觉得有些慌了，毕竟他实在害怕藤丸立香又会因他受伤。

　　可在他问御主是否哪里使您受伤的时候，少年却只是环着他的肩膀，轻轻地摇了摇头。

　　——不是的。只是因为在这种时刻，我从未被你这样亲吻过啊。

　　再后来，藤丸立香便一边被高文握着腰，一边和他亲密无间地交缠。他想白昼之下的爱侣和夜晚隐秘的情人果然判若两人，如今的骑士在他体内的运动极为温柔——即使同样弄得他有些招架不住——但因为太过怜爱，反而让少年觉得更受折磨。

　　蜜膏化成的黏液不断从他们结合的部位渗出来，又不断地被高文的动作送进去。藤丸立香机械地，失神地唤着高文的名字，任由骑士胸前的锁链轻轻拍打着脸颊，眼睛涣散地向上望，却因充满泪水而什么都看不到了。

　　如今他已然被高文翻了个身，又从后背插了进来。这让他心悸，挣扎，喘息不已，只觉得无穷无尽的欢愉从四条腿间浸漫而出，沿着脊骨一路爬到脑内。

　　明明身负太阳的加护，在许多时候，藤丸立香却觉得他更像暴风雨。而现在，暴雨一样的吻也从他头顶倾泻而下，高文正沿着他的后颈，亲吻着他痉挛不已的脊背。在模糊昏暗的灯光中，少年的后背已然沁出了一层蜜一般的薄汗，而他身材瘦削，后背挺拔，稍微透出一点的脊骨轮廓极其漂亮，在把嘴唇贴上去的时候，高文甚至产生了某种幻觉——

　　就像他正隔着柔软的蚌肉，亲吻藏在里面的一颗颗珍珠一样。

　　他们最后同时到达了极乐。一切结束之后，藤丸立香已被彻底抽干了力气。在骑士把他抱去浴室里做清洗的时候，他已然连手指都抬不起来，只能虚虚地搭着高文的肩膀，任由莲蓬头里的热水浇在他的身上。

　　而恍惚之间，他依稀感觉到，高文又在吻他，在吻手臂的部位。可为什么是那里呢……？

　　——想起来了。因为那里还残留着卡文汀留下的伤痕啊。不是说明明不记得特异点里的事情吗？还真是对那种地方……尤其在意呢。

　　可与此同时，他心中传来一种微弱的，解冻般的声响，仿佛溢出了许多新鲜温热的血液似的。模模糊糊地，他感觉到高文或许对他又说了一些话。但他已经什么都听不见了——意识和声音都在极度的疲倦里逐渐远去，他开始不断地，不断地下沉，最终沉进了一潭温暖黑暗的梦境里。

　　>>>

　　在藤丸立香睡熟之后，高文起身向门外走去。

　　如今已到后半夜，但走廊里依旧极亮。在深冬的永昼之下，灿烂的日光已经浸染了整个黑夜，使目之所及都沉浸在一种幽邃、空明、色泽混沌的光线之中。

　　高文站在窗前，任由苍白的光晕照亮他的双手。那种梦幻般的鲜活和欢乐仿佛依旧残留在他的掌心。他阖上眼睛，四周沉寂无声，心中一片平静，只能极隐约地听见御主平和的呼吸声。

　　一墙之隔，他的恋人正在其中安睡。过去也并非没有过这样的时刻，但过去他却往往神经紧张，在门口抱着剑四处张望，那时他常常会有一种错觉，感觉自己实际上并非什么骑士，而仅仅是一条恶龙，将心爱的公主卑劣地囚禁在高塔之中。那时他还恐惧他的爱情过于贪婪，甚至因此绝望不已——因为他渴望永恒，可这世上绝没有永垂不朽的事物。

　　可现在，他终于与过去种种痛苦不堪的幻梦一刀两断了。

　　——如今藤丸立香安然无恙，近在咫尺，而且他们已经心意相通，可以坦然面对彼此。

　　原来我渴望的只是这个，他想，原来只是品尝爱慕立香的快乐，对我来说便已足够了。

　　在这种恍惚的遐思中，他回忆起达芬奇对他说过的那些话。

　　那是在他将藤丸立香从走廊带回工房之后，净化仪式开始之前。从万能之人的话语中，他才终于知晓了一切的前因后果。正是那次清理残余的行动中的冒失之举，使得圣城门前的英灵之影对他的灵基产生了某种渗透性的影响——

　　「——另外，依照19世纪末的某种学说，对于成年男性来说，内心的破坏性冲动越强，和性欲有关的梦的比例就越高。性欲的本质上是一种异化的杀戮欲，一种异化的破坏冲动。也就是说，被『那个影子』所污染灵基的你，实际上是被对方的杀戮欲望所控制，才做出了这种事情。至于为什么这种杀戮欲被异化……」

　　万能之人顿了顿：「你应当也明白的吧，骑士先生？不过，也不是责怪你，毕竟以他那种对身边之人毫无防备的性格，如果卿真的被那种复仇执念所操纵，恐怕Master会被你轻而易举地谋杀也不一定……也就是说，或许还要感谢高文卿对这孩子抱有那种心思呢。」

　　他愕然，旋即哭笑不得。

　　随后，高文想起自己初次响应迦勒底召唤的时刻。当时英灵召唤的魔力浪潮刚刚散去，他在一片光芒的远方，清晰地看到了御主的脸。那时他望着藤丸立香，只觉得那张面孔如此地熟悉而令人怀念，却并不记得自己在哪儿见过他——

　　后来他知道了。原来那并不是「他」和藤丸立香的初见。

　　其实对于这灵基中潜藏的记忆的读取，也是在最近灵基再临彻底完成之后才渐渐开始的。

　　生前，他也曾因滥杀之罪失去了得到圣杯的资格，神也曾派来使者劝他改悔，但他没有。所以在读取那段记录的时候，虽然惊愕，他也能够理解「那个高文」的所作所为，因此记录只是记录，只是一段非常模糊的影像——

　　但这段刻印在灵基最深处的往事，终于开始了它迟来的报复。

　　他的太阳，他的深渊已经将他彻底毁灭了，但他心甘情愿地接受了这种毁灭。在藤丸立香面前，他的一切伪装和防御都失去作用。人间的爱与爱不过是互相斗争互相降服，而他如今终于选择屈从。

　　高文望着外面苍茫无垠的雪原，渐渐地出了神。因此他也没有注意到从何时开始，身后的门扉居然打开了。

　　回过神来的时候，他已经看到藤丸立香从房间里揉着眼睛走出来了。他像是还没睡醒，走路晃晃悠悠的，半路上鞋还掉了一只。他连忙走过去，帮御主把鞋捡起来。

　　「怎么醒得这么早，Master？」

　　「恍惚之间发现高文离开了，我就醒过来了。」

　　他穿得很单薄，只披了那件常穿的制服外套在身上。高文连忙将他抱到怀里。怀中的少年身躯柔软又冰冷。高文叹了口气：「我不会走的，Master。」

　　「我知道，只是……」

　　「只是您似乎比在下想象的更加依赖我呢。」

　　藤丸立香小声说：「……其实你是故意的吧！」

　　高文摇了摇头，笑着吻了吻他的额发。

　　「高文身上总是这么暖和啊。」

　　「是您身上很冷。」他解下斗篷，披到藤丸立香的肩上，「这样还冷吗？」

　　「不冷了。」

　　「现在天色尚早，我这就陪您回去休息吧。」

　　少年摇摇头：「不了。再醒过来就睡不着了。要不然高文陪我出去走走吧？正好，外面的雪居然也停了。」

　　人理保障机构迦勒底设在极地冰山之巅，终年被狂风暴雪环绕，如今确实是罕见的晴日。走廊里空无一人，他们就这样肩并肩地走出了迦勒底，到了雪原之上。

　　藤丸立香的脚轻轻踩在新下过的雪上，高文跟在他后面，两个人的脚印渐渐并成一个人的。

　　「其实我平时很少到这里来。」他一边走，一边说，「虽然说这外面也没什么好看的，除了雪就是雪，比起各个特异点的景色来说都逊色太多……但不知为何，还是挺盼着走出来看看的。」

　　说这话的时候，少年伸出双手，在身旁积着一层薄雪的岩石上按出一双手印，结果被冻了个激灵。

　　「呜哇！好冷……」

　　可因为手和脚都很冷，心中反而觉得格外的温暖，简直像是有一团火在烧似的。

　　「说起来，虽然在这种地方一年四季都是冰天雪地，不过按照人类通行的历法，现在确实是冬天哦……之前你说过觉得不可思议，对吗，高文？」

　　「嗯。明明是冬天，却能使太阳永远高悬在天际。虽然过去在不列颠岛上确实听说过极北之境有这样的传说，正所谓前霞方逝，后霞已至，黑夜只能停留半个小时……但是生前，在下并未见到过这样的景色。如今亲眼见到如此神奇的极昼景象，更是觉得非常地不可思议。大概这正是您带给我的幸运吧。如果没有和您的相遇，在下也不知道圣者的数字居然也会有从不消逝的时刻。」

　　「……哪有你说的这么厉害啦。」少年很不好意思地笑了笑，「这是自然现象啊。不过稍微有点遗憾的就是虽然现在能够全开日间三倍，但是好像也没有什么用……毕竟人理的修复工作差不多接近尾声了，应该也没有敌人会进攻迦勒底吧。」

　　「话虽如此，但也千万不能掉以轻心。但如果有敌人来犯的话，请务必派我出战，Master。我会为您再度带来胜利的，」他吻了吻藤丸立香的手，「无论何时。」

　　「知道啦知道啦，三倍好战的太阳骑士卿！」

　　他们对视了一眼，都笑了起来。

　　天空被一层薄薄的云翳遮蔽着，显出云母般的纹理和一种层次复杂的淡灰色。苍白的天光透过雾霭落下来，将雪原照得一片银光闪烁，也将他们的轮廓照得极亮。

　　此刻藤丸立香停下脚步，望着高文英俊的侧脸，看他随风轻轻飘舞的淡金发丝，夏海一样绿盈盈的眼瞳和微微勾起的唇角，只觉得如今极其爱他，前所未有地爱，几乎要比任何时刻都更加地迷恋他。

　　如果这就是我的命运的话——

　　他望着高文，高文也望向他。也不知道何时开始，但回过神来的时候，他们已经又吻在一起，与此同时，一种甜蜜的暖流浸透了他寒冷的身躯。

　　藤丸立香简直感觉自己拥抱的并不仅仅是高文，而是这世上最温柔、美好、虚幻的事物。他像踩在海面上，又像漂浮在云端里。鼻子里充满了骑士身上令人安心的凛冽雪松味。一切都如此不可思议。这是我的现实人生吗？他真想掐掐自己。因为就连疼痛他都不觉得了。

　　爱能拯救我，至少在这一瞬间是的。他想。

　　手上的通讯仪器突然开始嗡嗡作响。他打开通讯，里面模糊地传来亚从者的话音。是玛修问他去了哪里。

　　「看来时间到了，我们回去吧。其实回去之后，我还有许多话想对高文说。过去很少能找到这种机会，而现在终于有了。所以高文卿，你从今以后，可再也不许躲开了哦。」

　　骑士微笑着握紧了他的手。

　　「您说吧，我一直都在听呢。」

　　他们肩并着肩，渐渐地变成了两个颜色不甚分明的小点，悄无声息地淹没在铅灰色的金属高墙和山岭之中，淹没在轻纱般的蒙蒙雪雾里。而在天空正中，云层慢慢散去，永昼的太阳依旧苍白夺目地怀抱着整个世界，一切都在它的映照下显得如此鲜明，如此纯洁无垢。

　　高文抬头，望向身后的天空。

　　冰冷，热烈，如梦似幻。那是我生前从未见到过的烈日，也是永远高悬在我头顶，使我自此永远伴随您，忠诚于您，将我这灵魂的余火燃尽为止的——

　　而现在，只是站在这永不消逝的日光之下，只是站在我作为使魔如今所侍奉的御主，我作为骑士如今所倾心的爱人身边，我就感到非常地，非常地幸福。


End file.
